A Light in the Dark
by daydreamer8301
Summary: She loved him for so long and she gained him only to lose him. Can the one who loved her from afar show her that there is a way to mend a broken heart, even in the middle of a war? Eventual EomerOC; Follows the Movies; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

I am back with a new 'Lord of the Rings' story! I just posted the last chapter of my Pirates of the Caribbean Story, but I've been working on this one for a while. It's an eventual EomerOC story, so, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

"Wait Beornaed!" seven year old Beornwyn called as she chased after her older brother. "Beornaed! Mama said you had to wait for me!" she yelled as she lifted her skirt and chased after him. Beornaed sighed and came to a stop at the bottom of the steps that led to the Golden Hall. The ten year old looked at her with a slight glare. The dark grey dress she wore was soiled on the bottom from the wet dirt road and he shook his head.

"Your dress is dirty and you're going into the king's hall?" Beornaed asked her and she sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Mama said I could go with you to bring the message to papa," she said and Beornaed sighed once more and took her hand.

"Come on then," he said and practically pulled her up the steps and into the hall. Beornaed let go of her hand when they went inside and Beornwyn frowned at him as she rubbed her wrist. They slowly walked to the front of the hall where their father, Beornmod stood with Théoden King and his marshals, including Prince Theodred. Beornwyn smoothed her skirt when she saw the prince. He was many summers older than her, he was twenty-four summers if she remembered what her mother had said one day, and very handsome. "Excuse me, my lords," Beornaed said and the men stopped talking and looked to the young boy.

"Beornaed?" came their father's voice and one of the tall, broad shouldered, and blonde men stepped forward. Beornwyn turned her eyes to her father and smiled brightly, showing the few teeth she was missing and waiting for them to grow in. Beornmod smiled at his daughter before he turned his eyes to his son. "Why have you come?" he asked and Beornaed held out the piece of sealed parchment.

"A messenger brought this for you," Beornaed said. "Mama said to deliver it to right away." Beornmod took the parchment from his son and nodded his head.

"Thank you, my son," Beornmod said.

"I wanted to give this to you papa," Beornwyn said as she pulled a small flower from her light brown hair that her mother put in that morning. The men and the King chuckled quietly and Beornmod squatted down and took the flower from his daughter with a smile.

"Thank you, Beornwyn," he said quietly before he took the flower and kissed her cheek. "Now," he said as he stood and looked at Beornaed, "take your sister home, Beornaed." The older boy nodded and took Beornwyn's hand once more, but he didn't grab it as hard as he had the first time.

"Bye papa! Good bye my lords!" Beornwyn called and waved with her free hand as Beornaed led her from the hall. The men chuckled once again and Beornmod waved to her and smiled as he watched his children walk outside once more. Once they were at the foot of the steps, Beornaed let go of Beornwyn's hand.

"You shamed papa," Beornaed said and Beornwyn looked at him with wide eyes.

"I did not," Beornwyn argued and Beornaed rolled his eyes before he pushed her down on the ground and ran off. Beornwyn gasped and watched as her brother ran away. She looked down at her hands that were scraped and imbedded with small stones. Tears came to her eyes before a hand was on her shoulder. She sniffed and looked up to see Prince Theodred looking down at her with a small smile.

"Well, what is the matter?" he asked as he squatted down and looked at her. "Just seconds ago you were smiling and happy, now I find you at the foot of the Golden Hall with tears in your eyes and scraped hands." Beornwyn sniffed again and lowered her hands in her lap and looked down as a tear fell from her eye.

"My brother doesn't like me to follow him, my lord," Beornwyn said quietly and Theodred sighed and stood as he helped her to her feet.

"Some day, young one, your brother will do all he can to protect you," he told her and she looked at him as tears rolled down her cheeks. Beornwyn didn't know if she believed her prince, but he was older and wiser so she hoped he was right. "Now, no more tears. I shall take you to have your hands tended to and then I shall bring you to your father, who still meets with mine." Beornwyn nodded her head, and looked down and away from the tall prince. "Come now," he said gently and put a finger under her chin and raised her head so her eyes faced his. "Always keep your head up, never show your despair." He tapped her chin with his finger and she sniffed again as she nodded. "Good, now come." He turned and put his hand on her upper back as he led her up the stairs and into the hall.

The men had gone from the hall and Theodred ushered her down a corridor to the left and she followed him in amazement; her pain forgotten. She had never been allowed further than the hall when she visited Medesuled, and her curiosity was peaked. There were rich tapestries on the stone walls and soon, they arrived in a room that was bright and inviting.

"Elswide!" Theodred called and a woman came out from a store room and looked at the prince and then his eyes turned to Beornwyn.

"Yes my lord?" she asked.

"I found a little girl in need of some aid, Elswide," Theodred said and the woman walked over to them and looked down at Beornwyn.

"What is your name child?" Elswide asked as she kneeled down before her.

"Beornwyn," she said quietly and Elswide smiled as she looked up at Theodred.

"Beornmod's youngest," she said and even though the woman wasn't looking at her she nodded. Theodred smiled and nodded his head.

"She had a little stumble and scrapped her hands," Theodred said. "Do you think you could help her?" Elswide nodded and looked back at Beornwyn.

"Turn your hands over dear and let me have a look," she said and Beornwyn raised her hands and turned them palm up. The woman sighed quietly and looked them over. "Nothing a little warm water and some ointment won't cure. Come," Elswide said and she gently grasped Beornwyn's wrist. Beornwyn hesitated and looked at Theodred with wide eyes.

"Go on, Beornwyn, Elswide will not harm you," he said and Beornwyn still hesitated earning a chuckle from the prince. "Do not worry, I will be right here." Beornwyn nodded and then quickly followed the woman.

"Sit here, child," Elswide said and Beornwyn nodded and sat down on the small stool. "This may sting a bit," Elswide said as she took a damp cloth to Boernwyn's hands. Beornwyn shifted in her seat, but didn't whimper or cry. She fell often while playing with her closest friend Ealhwin and her mother cleaned her wounds often. Once her small wounds were clean Elswide put ointment on her hands before wrapping them in a thin cloth.

"How is she fairing?" Theodred asked as he walked over to them. Beornwyn looked up at him and smiled.

"Very well," Elswide said. "She is set to travel back to her home."

"That is good to know," Theodred said gently and Beornwyn stood.

"Thank you," Beornwyn said as she looked at Elswide and the older woman smiled and patted Beornwyn's cheek.

"You are most welcome, dear," Elswide said and Beornwyn smiled at her before she looked to Prince Theodred.

"Come with me, Beornwyn," Theodred said before he gently took one of her small bandaged hands into his much larger ones. "Let us see if our fathers have finished their discussions." They walked down the same corridor and into the hall only to be approached by a young girl no older than Beornwyn, but her long hair was light blonde and reminded Beornwyn of sunlight. "What is it Éowyn?" Theodred asked and the blonde held her book tightly to her chest.

"Éomer is being silly and sent me away," the girl said sternly and Beornwyn simply looked at her.

"Why did he send you away?" Theodred asked and the girl huffed.

"Because he said sword lessons are not for girls," Éowyn said. "He handed me back my book and sent me away." Theodred chuckled and shook his head.

"Right now, Éowyn, you are too young to learn to wield a blade, but as you grow you will learn," Theodred told his young cousin and then Éowyn nodded before her cool blue eyes rested on Beornwyn. "This is Beornwyn, Éowyn; she is Lord Beornmod's daughter." Beornwyn gave the other girl a small smile.

"Hello," Beornwyn ventured and Éowyn smiled.

"Read your book for a time and I will find you and give you lessons myself," Theodred said and Éowyn's smile grew.

"Thank you Theodred!" Éowyn exclaimed before she rushed off, her long hair blowing out behind her. Beornwyn watched the other girl walk away in wonder. She was much unlike herself and Beornwyn wondered why she did not have the air about her as the other girl had.

"Come, Beornwyn," Theodred told her and she looked up at him and nodded as he guided her through the corridor and stopped outside large double doors. Theodred knocked a muffled voice called for them to enter. Beornwyn smiled at seeing her father and she let go of Theodred's hand and rushed over to her father, wrapping her arms around him as best she could.

"Theodred?" King Théoden asked with a frown as he looked at the small girl and then at his son.

"I came across Beornwyn on my way to the stables," Theodred explained as he walked further in the room. "I took her to Elswide for aid for the wounds on her hands and then came in search of Beornmod."

"Beornwyn, what happened to your hands?" Beornmod asked his daughter as he kneeled before her and she sniffed as she shook her head.

"I slipped," she lied, but she would not tell her father that Beornead pushed her. Theodred raised an eyebrow as he looked at the little girl; he was surprised that she had not told on her brother.

"Wasn't Beornead with you?" he asked and Beornwyn shook her head.

"He left to meet with Eothain," she said. She hoped that her father would not be angry for her lies, but she did not want Beornead to be in trouble.

"I see," Beornmod said as he glanced at Theodred who was still staring at the young girl. "I beg your pardon, Théoden King," Beornmod said as he stood and looked to Théoden. "I will ensure your orders are delivered, but first I would like to see my daughter home."

"There is no harm done, Beornmod, see the child home and then see to your duties," Théoden said and Beornmod bowed his head.

"Thank you, my lord," Beornmod said and Beornwyn looked to her king and gave him a toothless smile that made the kind man chuckle. Little did Beornwyn know that those small moments in time would change her life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

_Ten Years Later . . ._

Beornwyn laughed as she danced around her small chamber in the dark green dress her mother and she worked so hard on. Its gold embroidery took the longest by her mother's steady and sure hand; and Beornwyn felt honored to wear something so beautiful. "Oh, my dear child, you look lovely," her mother, Mildburh, said a smile on her own face.

"Mama, do you think Prince Theodred will think well of me in this dress?" Beornwyn asked as she stopped twirling and looked at her mother. Mildburh raised an eyebrow at her daughter's question, but in truth it did not surprise her.

"I am certain the Prince shall find you well," Mildburh said. "However, keep in mind that he will be far too busy amongst his men tonight to pay you much attention, young one." Beornwyn sighed as she smoothed out the skirt and fiddled with the long flowing sleeve.

"I suppose you are right, mama," she said quietly before she sat down at the small vanity and brushed out her waist length hair. She was about to pull it into its usual plait, but her mother stilled her hands.

"Leave it down, Beornwyn, you are getting to old to wear your hair like a child," Mildburh said and Beornwyn nodded as she looked at her reflection in the looking glass.

Gone were her chubby cheeks, freckled face, and upturned nose; and their place was the defined and petite features of a girl on the verge of womanhood. Her blue-green eyes were no longer filled with innocent dreams, but with knowledge and uncertainty. Her freckles faded away long ago but a few faint ones remained across her nose, and her body took on the womanly form so many of her friends now had; although she was fuller in the hips than the other girls, she was a little less top heavy than her friends. She looked the part of a woman ready for a husband and a family of her own, but at seventeen she barely knew who she was and in her heart she did not think she was ready for a family of her own.

"Your father and brother are waiting for us, come," her mother said at the lost expression on her daughter's face.

"Yes, mama," she said quietly and stood, grabbing her shawl as she did so and wrapped the thick wool around her shoulders.

"There you are," Beornmod's voice boomed as they entered the main room of the house. Beornwyn smiled at her father and brother as Beornaed stood from his seat next to the fire.

"I cannot believe father enlisted me as your escort," Beornaed teased and Beornwyn smiled at her older brother.

"You are just angry that Ealhwin was not able to go to the King's hall for the celebration," Beornwyn said back and Beornaed smiled as she took his offered arm and the four of them left the house.

"True, but I will spend the entire night intercepting the horsemen that see fit to vive for your attention." Beornwyn rolled her eyes. She was far from the fairest in Edoras, but she could not deny that she had a few admirers. However, none were the one she wished for the most to notice her. Ever since that day when Prince Theodred had helped her after Beornaed pushed her down she had a soft spot for the much older man. He was seventeen years her senior, but she longed to have him see her as more than a child.

It had been many years since she had spoken with Prince Theodred. Much of his time was spent away from Edoras and defending the people of Rohan, but she watched him from afar. Beornaed knew of her crush upon the prince and teased her mercilessly unless he was in Éomer's company, which was often since the two had become friends during their training. Beornwyn's stomach was in knots as they neared the Golden Hall, she just hoped that if she did manage to catch Prince Theodred's eye that she would hold it for longer than a second.

The small family walked up the steps of Meduseld and then through the open doors. The hall was full of laughter, music, and dancing; and Beornmod lead his family through the crowd's to the kings thrown. Upon reaching their destination Beornmod and Beornaed bowed while Mildburh and Beornwyn curtsied.

"Your hall is full of happiness tonight, Théoden King," Beornmod said and Theoden smiled as he looked them over.

"Indeed, and I am glad your family joined you this fine night. It has been many years since out last celebration, and all are welcome tonight," Théoden said as he stepped down and greeted Mildburh before he looked at Beornwyn with wide eyes. "This cannot be the toothless little girl that enjoyed disrupting my hall," he said good naturedly and Beornwyn blushed as she bowed her head slightly before she spoke.

"It is I, Theoden King," Beornwyn said weakly and Theoden tilted her chin up with his index finger.

"You have become a lovely young woman, Beornwyn; the image of your mother when she was your age," Theoden said and Beornwyn smiled at his words. Her mother was beautiful, even as she aged, and to be compared with her Beornwyn felt pure joy flood through her; even though she knew in her heart she was not nearly as beautiful.

"Thank you, my lord," Beornwyn said quietly and Theoden lowered his hand.

"Now is the time for dancing and celebrating," Theoden said. "Our people have had an excellent harvest and a night like tonight is long overdue." Beornaed took that as his cue and the young rider twirled his sister away from the king and their parents before he spun his laughing sister out onto the dance floor. Beornmod and Theoden laughed at them while Mildburh looked mildly disappointed that they were acting that way.

"Brother, do stop spinning me!" Beornwyn exclaimed as Beornaed continued to turn her in circles to the fast pace of the music. They caught many eyes and laughter followed them while hands clapped to the beat Beornaed spun them to. "I'm going to be ill!" she cried out with a laugh and Beornaed chuckled.

"Yes, you sound very ill, my dear sister," he teased and Beornwyn could only laugh in response. The song ended and finally Beornaed finally stopped spinning her, but Beornwyn continued to laugh quietly as everyone clapped and laughed right along with her. She playfully shoved her brother's shoulder when her laughter subsided and he grinned at her before his eyes looked behind her.

"It has been far too long since I have heard laughter such as this," a deep voice said behind Beornwyn and her heart fluttered before she turned around and smiled kindly at Prince Theodred and his cousin, Éomer. Beornwyn smiled at Éomer and bowed her head to him. Éomer smiled at her and bowed his head in return before Beornwyn's eyes settled upon the Prince once more. "Do tell, Beornaed, who is you lady this evening?" he asked his blue eyes set upon her flushed face. For thirty-five summers, he looked young and handsome with his shoulder length golden hair pulled from his rugged face.

"Prince Theodred, you do not remember my sister, Beornwyn?" Beornaed asked as he stepped next to her and placed his hand upon her back. Theodred's eyes widened before he smiled.

"This is Beornwyn? It has been many years since I have set my eyes upon you," he told her and she nodded her head.

"Indeed it has my lord," she said quietly before she looked to Éomer again. "Lord Éomer, I am glad to see you well again. How does your hand fair?" she asked him hoping to still her heart from beating so quickly. Éomer gave her a small smile as he flexed his right hand that showed no signs of the injury that plagued him several months ago when Beornaed had became a little too eager during their training.

"Much better, Beornwyn," he said, his voice deeper and rougher than his cousin's. "Thank you for your concern." She smiled at him before Theodred cleared his throat. Their small group looked at him and he held out his hand to Beornwyn just as the musicians began to play another tune, one that was slower than the last.

"May I?" he asked her and Beornwyn glanced at Beornaed.

"I am afraid you must ask my brother, my lord," she said as she looked at Theodred. "My father has enlisted him as my escort this fine night." Theodred grinned as he looked at her and lowered his hand.

"Well, then Beornaed, would you allow me one dance with your sister?" he asked as he looked at Beornaed.

"One dance, my lord, but I do hope to have my sister returned in one piece," Beornaed teased and Theodred chuckled before he took Beornwyn's hand and led her out onto the floor. He placed his left hand upon her waist and slowly began to lead her through the steps of the dance. Beornwyn was doing all she could to slow her rapidly beating heart, but she was failing as she could feel the heat of his palm against her back through her dress and shift.

"Are you enjoying the evening?" he asked her and she looked up at his face and smiled.

"We were not in the hall long before Beornaed swept me out onto the floor, but I am indeed enjoying the night; far more than I expected to," she admitted and Theodred smiled down at her as he spun her gently. Beornwyn held his gaze as they continued to dance and she took to memory every fleck of gold and green she found in his blue eyes. The flecks were small, but at that moment she was close enough to see them clearly.

As they slowly twirled about the dance floor, Beornwyn slightly wished that the dance would never end and that the handsome prince would continue to look at her as he was at that very moment.

* * *

It seemed as though someone heard Beornwyn's wish and granted it for Theodred held her company practically the entire evening and as the celebration came to a close they were sitting at a table near King Théoden's throne talking quietly. "So, your brother has indeed taken a liking to you," Theodred said before he took a drink of his ale and Beornwyn laughed. 

"Yes, he has," Beornwyn said. "Since he began his training with the riders he became protective of me, when before he always seemed to wish to be rid of me." Theodred chuckled at that and Beornwyn rested her arms on the table. "Are you happy to be home for a time?" she asked and Theodred smiled as he looked at her.

"I nearly did not return to the city for I wanted to remain with my men at Helms Deep, but my father insisted; and I am glad that I followed his order," Theodred said making Beornwyn blush and look down at her hands. Theodred smiled at her sudden shyness and placed his tankard down upon the table in front him before he reached out and covered her joined hands with one of his own. He enjoyed her sharp but quiet intake of breath and was even happier when her light eyes met his and he saw that they were wide with surprise. "I am going to be in the city for the next two weeks, dare I hope that if I should call upon you again . . . you would be willing to honor me with your company?"

"The honor would be mine, my lord," Beornwyn managed to say after a moment of silence between them and Theodred smiled widely as he squeezed her hand. However, the exchange between the pair did not go unnoticed. Across the hall Beornaed and Éomer stood with other men of their company and Beornaed raised an eyebrow when he noticed Theodred's hand covering his sister's.

"It seems as though my sister has got her wish," Beornaed said quietly and Éomer frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Beornaed gestured towards the pair. Éomer looked just in time see his cousin smile brightly at a blushing Beornwyn before he squeezed her hands that were nestled under his.

"She has fancied the prince for many years," Beornaed said. "And it looks like she has managed to capture his attention."

"Indeed," Éomer said quietly as he watched them a little longer with a heavy heart before he turned to his friends. Theodred was not blind; and Éomer knew that in the hours that Beornwyn and Theodred spent together that night, his cousin would see what he saw in her and there would be little hope for him in trying to capture her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it is now 2008 and it is currently 1:10am and I am posting this chapter for you lovely readers. Thank you all very, very much for your reviews. I know its been awhile since I've done a 'Lord of the Rings' story and I hope it is as good as my last one. Happy New Year to you all and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

The next morning, Beornwyn was standing in her room smiling at her reflection in the looking glass. Before parting company at the conclusion of the celebration, Theodred placed a soft kiss upon her cheek and she had yet to wipe the smile on her face. She swore she even smiled as she slept because her cheeks ached.

"Beornwyn!" her mother's voice called and Beornwyn ran her fingers through her hair before she pulled it over her shoulder and started to plait it. There were chores to be done that day, and Beornwyn didn't doubt that her mother was ready to begin them. She walked out of her room as she finished plaiting her hair with the leather binding in between her teeth and she heard a deep chuckle. Beornwyn paused in her braiding and her hair fell from her fingers before she quickly pulled the leather binding from teeth.

"Prince Theodred," she said as she quickly ran her fingers through her hair, a deep blush upon her cheeks.

"I was hoping to make good on my request," Theodred said as he stepped closer to her and looked down at her. Beornwyn smiled and glanced at her mother who only nodded, confused as to what was going on. "Would you join me for a ride?" he asked and Beornwyn's smile grew and she nodded her head.

"I would love to," Beornwyn said. They stood in the middle of the room and just looked at each other for a moment before Mildburh laughed.

"Beornwyn, if you are going riding, you'll want to change into your riding dress," Mildburh said and Beornwyn looked away from Theodred and at her mother briefly before she looked at Theodred once more.

"Of course, I'll be just a moment," she said and Theodred nodded his head while Beornwyn quickly turned around and rushed back into her room before she closed the door tightly and through open her wardrobe. She grabbed the rough dark brown dress and quickly changed from the gray dress she wore and put on the thicker dress before she plaited her hair and tied it off with the leather tied. She fastened her cloak around her shoulders and grabbed her gloves. It was only early October, but the weather was chilly and her mother would have a fit if she didn't ware her gloves.

"You did not need long," Theodred said as he paused over a chair. He had been about to sit down when Beornwyn walked out of her chamber and Beornwyn smiled at him.

"I only needed a moment," she whispered and Theodred smiled as he stood to his full height.

"You will have a chaperone with you, will you not?" Mildburh asked and Beornwyn looked at her mother, her blush returning to her cheeks. Theodred smiled as he bowed his head at Mildburh.

"My cousin, Éomer, has agreed to accompany us," Theodred told her. "You have no cause to worry of scandal regarding Beornwyn, my lady, that I promise you." Beornwyn continued to blush when Mildburh nodded her head and Theodred turned to Beornwyn. He held out his arm to her and Beornwyn smiled before she closed the distance between them and laced her arm with his. As he led her out the door, Beornwyn glanced over her shoulder at her mother, and the older woman was smiling with a light in her eyes unlike any Beornwyn had ever seen before.

When they walked outside, Beornwyn smiled up at Theodred before she looked ahead and at Éomer who stood with three horses. She turned her smile to the man she had come to consider a friend and he returned her smile, but it was not his normal smile; to her it seemed more forced than usual.

"Good morning, Lord Éomer," Beornwyn said, hoping to see his usual smile.

"Good morning, Beornwyn," Éomer said and Theodred led Beornwyn to a horse that was already saddled and waiting for her. He helped her onto the horse before he mounted his horse. Éomer mounted his horse and even though Beornwyn was excited for her ride with Theodred, she could not help but wonder what was bothering Éomer.

* * *

For the next two weeks, Theodred had been true to his word and called upon her every day. Her mother slowly became accustomed to the prince calling upon her daughter every day to dine with her or to go for a short ride around the city; and Beornmod was not surprised, at least that was what he told Mildburh when she inquired as to what he thought of the whole situation. Her days had been happy and exciting, however, that day Beornwyn woke feeling sad for what the day would bring for that day Theodred was to leave Edoras and he was taking more riders to join his Rohirrim with him; new members that included her brother and a second marshal . . . her father. 

Beornwyn was up and ready and helping her mother with breakfast when Beornaed came from his room, dressed in his armor with his helmet under his right arm and his sword belt tight around his waist. She looked at her brother with sad eyes before she wiped her hands on her apron and rushed over to him, embracing him tightly around the neck. Beornaed chuckled before he wrapped his left arm around her.

"You act as though I shall never return, Beornwyn," he whispered into her hair and she pulled away from him.

"You will be stationed away for many months, Beornaed, and with the orc attacks becoming more frequent these past few months . . .," she trailed off and sniffed at the sudden tears that threatened to fall. "I cannot help but worry."

"You have no cause to," he said as he pushed her hair from her face.

"Come now, children," Mildburh said as she sat the food out upon the table. She was wiping at her eyes as she turned from them, she had the same concerns as her daughter, but she knew she had to push them away until she was alone; just as she had done since she married Beornmod. Beornaed smiled at his sister before he walked around her just as Beornmod exited his chamber, dressed in his marshal's armor. He looked at his daughter and smiled at her before he walked up to her and kissed her forehead.

"Breakfast, Beornwyn, you must eat," he told her and led her to the table. Beornwyn sighed and as she sat down with her family she could not help but feel as though they would never share a meal together again.

* * *

Beornwyn walked to the stables, where all the horsemen were readying for the ride to Helms Deep. In her hands she carried a small parcel, and she had hoped to give it to Theodred as a farewell present just as she had given one to her father and her brother. She found him and his horse near the stable door as he talked quietly with an advisor and she hesitated until he glanced in her direction and saw her. A smile came to his face and he excused himself from the older man and walked over to her. The advisor seemed put off, but let him walk away; it wasn't as though he had a say in the matter anyway. 

"Beornwyn," Theodred said as he placed his left hand on her right forearm. "I did not think I would see you this day," he said quietly and Beornwyn smiled up at him.

"I would not let you leave without a good bye," she replied quietly and Theodred smiled sadly at her. He guided her away from the other riders and into the royal stable that was practically deserted save for a few horses. "I have a gift for you, it is not much but it will be a treat during your long time away." Theodred's smile grew as she held out the cloth wrapped object to him and he took it from her. Slowly he unwrapped the parcel and chuckled at the small glass jar he held in his hands.

"Sweet jam," he whispered.

"My mother and I made it the other day for my father and brother; and . . . and I made some for you," Beornwyn said quietly and he looked at her.

"Thank you, Beornwyn," he said as he raised his right hand to her face and gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek. Beornwyn smiled at him and felt heat flood her cheeks at his gently touch. "Your gift shall be most welcome when our bread has gone stale." She chuckled. He gazed down at her and kept his hand upon her face.

"My father and brother have promised to write as often as time allows . . . do I hope to receive a letter or two from you, my lord?" she whispered bravely and Theodred stepped closer to her, causing her to crane her neck up to keep their gazes locked.

"You shall receive as many as time allows," he whispered before he leaned down and kissed her firmly upon the lips. Beornwyn stifled a gasp and hesitantly returned his kiss, unsure as to what she was doing. Theodred, stirred but her unsure response, lowered his hand from her face and held her neck gently, urging her lips to move with his and she did as he desired. When he pulled away from her, he smiled and rested his forehead against hers. "Will I receive any from you, Beornwyn?" he asked.

"Whenever a messenger leaves for Helms Deep," she said breathlessly, "I will send you a letter so long as you promise you will not come to harm and return to the Golden Hall."

"I will do all I can to ensure that, Beornwyn, so long as you hold to your promise," he said. Beornwyn smiled and nodded her head as he pulled his head away from hers. "Know that I shall think of you every day."

"And I you," she said and he kissed her chastely.

"Good bye, Beornwyn," he whispered against her lips.

"Good bye, Theodred," she whispered in return and he smiled down at her before he kissed her yet again and left her in the stable. Beornwyn giggled as she raised her fingers to her lips. However, her smile was soon washed off her face when she heard the riders charge out of the city. It was then that she realized that the three men she loved more than anything were bound to face battle and her chances at losing one of them were greater than ever.

* * *

As the years passed Beornaed, Beornmod, and Theodred returned to the city ever so often; but after three years Beornwyn and her mother's nightmare came true when Beornmod was lost during a battle. Beornaed and Theodred brought his body back to Edoras for a proper burial and as the people scattered and Beornaed led their grieving mother back home Beornwyn remained behind, her eyes set upon the tomb that held her father. 

"Beornwyn," Theodred said gently as he placed his hand upon her shoulder. However, Beornwyn did not look at him. "I do not know what it is you are feeling for my mother passed while baring me, but my father has slipped away into a darkness that has taken his heart. In a way I feel as though I have lost him, but I do not imagine it is the same as you bare."

"My father died for his country, just as he knew he always would," Beornwyn said quietly. "When I was little, I would hear him speak to my mother as I laid in bed," she said and she turned her red rimmed eyes to him. "He would tell her never to fear for him because if it was his fate to die in battle then he would do so in order to protect her and his children. Well . . . he has done so, but I do not feel protected; only alone." Theodred moved his hands to her face and kept her face locked with his.

"You are never alone," he told her heatedly and she forced a small smile as she looked up at his handsome face. "Beornwyn, when we force this darkness away from our lands would you be my wife?" he asked and her eyes widened. He lowered his hands from her face and rested them upon her neck. "I know now it is not the best time for such a question, but we leave out at dawn and I desire an answer to the question that has plagued my heart for many months now."

"You wish to take me as your wife?" she asked, not believing that she heard the words she longed to hear come from his lips.

"I do, very much so," he said and she nodded her head.

"I will be your wife, Theodred; whenever you wish it, I will be yours," she said and Theodred smiled at her tearful acceptance. He leaned into her kissed her softly before he embraced her tightly. Beornwyn laughed but then let her tears fall as she clung to him. She was both happy and sad, and she did not know which emotion to hold onto; so, she let her tears fall until she could barely hold herself up.

Realizing that Beornwyn would not be able to walk back into the city on her own, Theodred scooped her up in his arms and carried her into the city. He knew that asking her to be his wife before her father's tomb was not the best decision; but he also knew that there would be no chance of him asking her in the future for there would be many battles ahead. He only wished that he lived through them so he could see the day when she truly would be his.

* * *

"Oh, Theodred," she whispered as Theodred settled her into her bed, before she sat up and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. "Must you go?" she asked in a whisper. "Must you and Beornaed face death once more?" 

"Beornwyn, it is my duty as lord of this land," he told her gently as he raised his left hand to the back of her head and buried his fingers through her light brown hair. "Your brother is a member of my Rohirrim and he must do as is ordered of him."

"It is not right that both of you must go," she whispered as she raised her head and looked at him.

"Do not fear for me, Beornwyn," Theodred told her gently as he moved his hand from hair to the side of her face. He wiped at her tears and smiled sadly at her. "I cannot bear to think it is I that cause you to weep. Know that I will do all I can to ensure my safe return, as well as your brothers; but also know that our fate is decided for us."

"And if you shall fall in battle it will be as fate decided, I know," she said, quoting a line from one of his letters over the last three years. His smile grew before he leaned in and kissed her. "I love you," she whispered as he pulled his lips away from hers. It was the first time she said the words aloud to him, and the smile he gave her was all she needed to know that her feelings were reciprocated.

"And I you, more than I ever imagined possible," he told her and she smiled at him. "Rest, Beornwyn, and have hope that as the dawn rises tomorrow your worries shall fall with the shadow." He kissed her once more before he rose from her bed and left, closing the door tightly behind him. Beornwyn sighed as she laid down and pulled her pillow tightly to her neck. She wanted nothing more than to be Theodred's wife, and she silently prayed that they day would come.


	4. Chapter 4

Another chapter for you all! I can't promise Chapter 5 will be up as quickly. I didn't have anything better to do today. Please let me know what you think! I really like to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

As Beornwyn feared, her mother soon succumbed to her grief and was laid to rest with her husband, and as the second anniversary of her father's death loomed, Beornwyn was still betrothed to Theodred while he and Beornaed battled together defending the people of Rohan. Éomer fought on another front, and Théoden King's health was waning. After her mother's death, Theodred sent orders that Beornwyn was to live in the Golden Hall, as his betrothed she had every right to reside in his hall; and so that was where she lived, but she worked for her keep and served Éowyn as best she could.

It was early morning and the sun was coming over the horizon. Two weeks earlier they received word from Éomer that he and his men were going to check on Theodred and his men for it had been many days since they received word and he knew that something was not right. So, Beornwyn was worried for her brother and her love's health; and she hoped that Éomer would bring good news and not the news she feared he would bring. The orc attacks had become more and more frequent, with Edoras being the only strong hold that had been free from attack and Beornwyn could not stop worrying.

"Lady Éowyn," Beornwyn said as she gently knocked on Éowyn's door and opened it. The tall blonde haired woman smiled kindly at her as she entered the room.

"Good morning, Beornwyn," Éowyn said and Beornwyn smiled at her.

"Good morning," Beornwyn said. "Your morning meal is ready, my lady," Beornwyn said and Éowyn sighed quietly.

"You are set to marry my cousin, Beornwyn, how many times must I tell you that necessity of titles is no longer a priority," Éowyn said and Beornwyn smiled.

"Until I am wed to your cousin, my lady, your title remains," Beornwyn teased and left the room. As Beornwyn walked down the corridor and into the main hall, she was not ready for the sight that met her eyes and her heart fell; Éomer carried a limp Theodred in his arms and rushed past her without so much as a glance. Beornwyn made to run after him, but Eothain stopped her.

"Beornwyn, get Elswide and Grengul," Eothain ordered and she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Their hands will be needed, Beornwyn. Go!" he ordered and she nodded before she ran across the hall, past the ailing Théoden and his slime of an advisor, Grima. She ran into the healing room and shouted.

"Elswide! Grengul!" she called her voice shrill. "Elswide! Grengul!" she shouted again but that time she got an answer as the two aged healers rushed out into the main room.

"What is it child?" Elswide asked.

"Prince Theodred," she breathed. "Lord Éomer has brought him home badly wounded, please you are needed." She turned and raised her dark brown skirts slightly as she ran from the healing chamber and through the main hall. Before she could charge down the corridor to Theodred's room, Eothain caught her by the arm. "Eothain, release me!" she exclaimed as she looked at him as Elswide and Grengul rushed passed them. "I must go to him."

"Beornwyn," he said firmly as he grabbed her other arm and held her firmly in his grasp. She frowned as she looked at him once more. "He is alive, and he can wait." Her frown only deepened as looked into his brown eyes. "Beornwyn . . . all of Theodred's company . . . were slaughtered." Beornwyn raised her hands and grasped his forearms as he held onto her.

"No," she whispered. "No, you lie," she said as she tried to fight him once more. "Beornaed would not leave me! You lie!" she shouted her voice echoing in the hall. The king did not seem disturbed by her cries, but the few people bustling about stopped and stared at her and Eothain. Eothain only held onto her as she fought him. "You lie Eothain! You lie!" she shouted, but her voice broke as her body collapsed. Eothain gently lowered her to the ground and settled on her knees as her bodies shook with sobs. "He would not leave me," she choked and Eothain embraced her.

"I do not think he had a choice in the matter, Beornwyn," Eothain whispered into her hair. "Your brother did not die in vain, he slayed many enemies before he was taken." His words served no comfort and she continued to weep before she roughly pushed him away and stood.

"Beornaed did not deserve to perish," Beornwyn whispered and turned quickly charging her way down the corridor to Theodred's chamber. She arrived, red eyed and puffy just as Elswide and Grengul were leaving the chamber. They looked at her sadly before they passed her and Beornwyn moved into the room. Theodred laid upon his bed, obviously held by a fever for his skin was pale but drenched with sweat. Éomer kneeled by his side, wiping his forehead with a cool cloth.

"Lord Éomer," she said, her voice shaking, and Éomer looked at her. He placed the cloth back in the basin of water and stood as she slowly walked over to him. She kept her eyes on Éomer, she was too afraid to look at Theodred again. "Please tell me his wounds are treatable," she said and Éomer sighed and looked down at the rug under his feat before he took a deep breath and once again looked at her.

"I wish that I could tell you what you want to hear, Beornwyn, but I cannot lie," Éomer told her gently and he could see her body tremble.

"There has to be something that can be done, I cannot lose all that I love," she whispered before she kneeled at Theodred's bedside and took his dirt and blood stained hand into hers.

"I am sorry, Beornwyn," Éomer said as he returned to his task and she laughed bitterly.

"Your pain is just as great," she said quietly. "He is your cousin."

"But I did not lose my sister as well this day," Éomer told her and more tears silently slid down her cheeks. Beornwyn said no more as she turned her eyes to Theodred's face and she squeezed his hand, hoping he would know she was there.

"Theodred," a voice said from behind them and Éomer watched Éowyn rush into the room before she moved to the other side of the bed and looked down at her cousin. When she looked at her brother, his eyes flickered to Theodred's stomach and she pulled the covers back. The wound was dressed, but bleeding so badly the fresh bandages were already filled with dark red blood. She sighed and pulled the blanket back up before she looked at Beornwyn.

The woman she had come to consider a friend looked like a hollow shell of the woman she once was. Éowyn had watched the light slowly slip from Beornwyn's eyes since her parents' death; and she knew all too well the pain Beornwyn undoubtedly felt. However, now Beornwyn was losing the man she loved and Éowyn did not know that kind of pain. The three remained at Theodred's bedside until Elswide ushered them out. Éomer and Éowyn needed to go to their uncle, and Beornwyn did not know where to go. Éomer sighed as he watched her walk away and he looked at his sister. She nodded at him to follow Beornwyn.

"Go, I will wait for you," Éowyn told him and he nodded before he touched her arm gently and followed after Beornwyn.

"Beornwyn, wait," he said and she halted in her steps. "Beornwyn," he said again as he came to a stop next to her and gently turned her to face him. She looked up at him and the look in her eyes pained even him; a warrior that had become so good at masking his emotions and banishing any that stopped him from doing his duty. "Sit with him, Elswide cannot deny you that."

"Sit with him so I can watch him die?" she asked weakly and Éomer shook his head as he leaned down and took her hands into his. He gave them a reassuring squeeze before he held onto them tightly.

"Sit with him so you can say good bye," he said gently and Beornwyn's lower lip trembled.

"What if I do not want to say good bye?" she asked. "He promised me I would never be alone, and when he dies that is just what I will be."

"You are never alone, Beornwyn," Éomer told her firmly and Beornwyn gasped quietly at his choice of words for Theodred spoke those exact words to her not two years earlier, when he asked her to be his wife.

"But I am, Lord Éomer," she whispered as she fought against the pain that settled itself in her chest.

"No, Beornwyn, you are not alone," Éomer assured her. "I will see to it that you are well taken care of; it is as Theodred would want; and I promised Beornaed that if anything were to happen to him that I would make sure no harm came to you."

"What is to stop you from meeting the same fate?" she asked quietly. She cared for Éomer, there was no denying that; but she loved him as she loved Beornaed.

"I won't," Éomer said. "Beornaed and Theodred always told me I was too stubborn to die in battle." He offered her a forced smile, one she weakly returned before she pulled her hands from his. "Go to him, Beornwyn, you will regret it if you do not." Beornwyn nodded her head and quietly turned. She walked back into Theodred's chamber and Éomer let out the breath he hadn't realized he held before he trudged down the corridor to the main hall; he had more bad news to deliver, but he knew that it would fall upon deaf ears for his uncle had been lost for some time now.

* * *

It was late, far too late for Beornwyn to still be sitting in Theodred's chamber, holding his hand and praying that he would wake so she could hear his voice once more. Elswide had left to get more cloths and herbs when Beornwyn's prayers were answered. "Beornwyn," his raspy and weak voice whispered. Beornwyn's head shot up and she smiled at Theodred's half opened eyes. 

"My love, you wake," she said quietly as she squeezed his hand. His smile was small and weak, but she smiled enough for the both of them.

"I had hope to hear your voice one last time," he whispered and Beornwyn's smile faltered as she raised his hand to her cheek and rested the back of his hand against her damp skin. "Do not weep."

"I weep because I cannot lose you, Theodred," she told him. "I have lost all that I love. First papa, then mama; and now Eothain tells me of Beornaed's passing just as I learn of your wounds. Please, Theodred, do not go." His eyes closed for a second before they slowly opened once more.

"I do not wish to leave, Beornwyn," he said softly; his voice sounded weaker and more distance as he spoke.

"Theodred?" Beornwyn asked as his eyes slipped shut and he opened them again at her calling his name.

"I am tired, Beornwyn . . .," his voice trailed off and his eyes seemed to dim. "I love you," he breathed and then his eyes went blank. Beornwyn sat up and touched his face.

"Theodred?" she asked panicked, but he did not respond. "Theodred?" she asked as she tapped his cheek and still she received no response. She listened for his breath, but heard nothing and felt nothing upon her cheek. "No! Theodred!" she exclaimed as she tapped his face once more. Elswide entered the room then and frowned at Beornwyn's shrill scream and sob. The old healer moved over to her and threw the items she carried down upon the bed at the sight of the gray tint that was now the prince's skin. He was gone and Beornwyn was beside herself with grief. Elswide wrapped her arms around the shaking girl. "Let go of me!" she cried, but she was too weak to properly fight the old woman off and Elswide cradled the shorter girl in her arms.

"He is gone, child," Elswide said, tears filling her own eyes as she gently rocked Beornwyn back and forth. "He is gone." Beornwyn wept into Elswide's shoulder as she clung to the other woman for dear life. All those she loved left her, and no matter what Éomer or Éowyn promised she would always be alone.

**

* * *

A/N: **This chapter was a little hard to write because of recent events in my life, and I know it was a terribly sad chapter. However, I hope I haven't lost any of you readers because even though I write for my enjoyment I write mainly for you guys! Thanks for reading and as I said above, let me know what you think! 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all very much for your reviews, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

The sun rose and its weak warmth slowly washed over Beornwyn as she sat in the garden behind the Golden Hall. She felt numb and empty but she didn't feel the bitterly cold wind as it blew around her. When she went in search of Éomer just before the dawn, he was nowhere to be found; he had left Edoras shortly after he delivered the news of the battle to King Théoden, at least that was what Elswide told her when the healer inquired of his location. Her long hair whipped around her in the wind, but Beornwyn paid it no mind. However, she was not alone in the garden for long.

"Beornwyn," a deep voice said, but Beornwyn didn't turn around as Hama came and sat down next to her. "Come inside, it is no use falling ill."

"I am fine, Hama," she said quietly. The door warden sighed as he stood and pulled her up by the arms. Beornwyn turned her red rimmed and tired eyes to him and frowned.

"Inside, child, and do not fight me," Hama said before he laced her left arm with his right and led her inside. Beornwyn huffed but followed him as he led her up the stairs and into the Golden Hall. Once inside, Beornwyn pulled her arm from his and he turned his brown eyes to her.

"I am not a child, Hama," she said her voice shaking as she stood in the hall. Memories flooded her as she stood there; her first dance with Theodred, her first kiss that he took before he left Edoras after he started courting her, the meals they shared together in the hall when he would come back to Edoras, and all of them were too painful to bear.

"I know what you've lost, Beornwyn," he told her gently. "I know the pain you feel, but Theodred would not want you to wallow in the pain."

"I have lost everything, Hama, _everything_," she stressed. "I have nothing left but pain." She lifted her skirts slightly and trudged down through the hall and down the corridor to her chamber. Once inside she closed the door securely behind her and sighed as she rested against the cool wood. She was exhausted but she knew sleep was out of the question, however, she moved to her bed anyway and laid down. She buried her face in her pillow, but tears would not come for she had no more tears to shed.

Hama was right, Beornwyn knew that, but she could not push the pain aside. She had lost her only family and her love in the span of a day and she did not know if she would ever feel happy again.

* * *

A few hours later, Beornwyn sat up when she heard Hama's voice echo outside through her closed shutters. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Gríma Wormtongue," Hama said and Beornwyn stood. Gandalf was in Edoras. 

It had been many years since the Grey Wizard came to the city, and Beornwyn knew in her heart that whatever news he brought was not going to ease the pain she already felt. Sighing quietly, Beornwyn plaited her hair before she walked from her chamber into the main hall. She stopped next to a pillar near the King's raised platform and looked to the door as Gandalf enter with three others she had never seen before.

One was a man with shoulder length black hair and gray eyes she could easily see from where she stood and he was dressed in a manner she had seen only once when she was very young; and that was when a party of rangers sought trade in Edoras. One other was an elf and he moved with grace and ease as he helped Gandalf walk into the hall. His long blonde hair was pulled from his fair face and his blue eyes were focused on King Théoden. The final member of Gandalf's company was a dwarf, with heavy armor and a long, itchy looking red beard.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden King," Gandalf said as the hall hushed. The three members of his company fell back slightly as they walked closer to the King, but Beornwyn felt they were no threat. Beornwyn turned her tired eyes to the King as Grima whispered into his ear. Beornwyn glared at the slime of a man, she hated Grima and had since he deemed her unfit for Theodred because she was of lesser blood.

"Why should I . . . welcome you, Gandalf . . . Stormcrow?" Théoden strained and Beornwyn sighed quietly. The King had not been well for so long, but it was not an illness that plagued him, but none were able to help him.

"A just question, my liege," Grima said as he stood from his stool next to the King and walked down the steps towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Beornwyn's hatred for the man grew even more as he spoke ill of Gandalf.

"Be silent!" Gandalf hissed and Grima seemed to falter. "Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf moved his staff in between them. Grima coward back and Beornwyn's posture stiffened.

"His staff!" Grima said as he stepped back from Gandalf. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Suddenly, the men that took every order Grima ever gave stepped forward. Beornwyn gasped quietly as she was shoved back by one of them as they charged on Gandalf and his companies. However, as Gandalf walked towards Théoden his company had the men that advance on them dealt with.

"Théoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows," Gandalf said as he moved closer and Beornwyn looked the others with wide eyes at what she just witnessed. The guards were out cold and the man, elf, and dwarf acted as if they had done nothing but stand there. She turned her eyes to Gandalf once more, confused as to what was going on. "Hearken to me! I release you from the spell," Gandalf said as he held up his hand and closed his eyes. Something rippled in the air, but Théoden started laughing. His laugh was not the heart filled happy one she heard so many times before, it was menacing.

"You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" Théoden said, but his voice was not his own and Gandalf whipped the grey cloak he wore to reveal brilliant white robes. Théoden was thrown back in his chair and Beornwyn stepped forward, she did not want Gandalf to hurt her King. She moved closer when a hand was around her arm.

"Leave him, Gandalf shall not hurt him," a voice whispered in her ear and she glanced over her shoulder to see the elf towering over her. Beornwyn swallowed hard before she looked to Gandalf and Théoden once more. He slowly let her go, but she remained where she stood.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound," Gandalf said and Beornwyn understood. Saruman the White had a hold of Théoden by some magic, and it was him that aged and crippled Théoden. Éowyn came from the corridor that led to Theodred's chamber and she ran forward only to be grabbed by the dark haired man.

"Wait," he told her quietly, but he kept his hold on her as Gandalf moved forward.

"If I go. . . Théoden dies," came a voice from Théoden that Beornwyn did not know and she knew it had to have been Saruman.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" Gandalf shouted before Théoden lunged at him. Beornwyn gasped and stepped forward only to be grabbed by the elf once more. Gandalf raised his staff and Théoden was thrown back into his chair. He moaned quietly as he slipped in his chair. He started to fall forward and Éowyn broke the dark haired man's hold and ran forward. Beornwyn followed and helped Éowyn catch the falling King and righted him in his chair. Éowyn remained kneeling before Théoden while Beornwyn moved to the King's left, but she didn't move far in case he started to fall once more. Slowly, the aged Théoden disappeared and like the magic that captured him, their old king had returned.

"I know your face. Éowyn… Éowyn," Théoden said as he raised his hand to her face and Éowyn cried from her happiness. Beornwyn found herself smiling, her grief forgotten at the joy of Théoden returning to the man he was supposed to be. He looked from his niece and gave a wondering glance at Beornwyn before he looked at Gandalf. "Gandalf?" he asked.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said and Théoden stood with Beornwyn and Éowyn's help. He looked between the two of them before he stood on his own and then looked around his hall.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," he said quietly as he turned his eyes down to his shaking hands.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better... if they grasped your sword," Gandalf said and Hama rushed forward with Théoden's sword in hand. Théoden stepped down and wrapped his hand around the heavy sword before he pulled it from its sheath. Éowyn moved to Beornwyn's side and wrapped her arm through Beornwyn's; and Beornwyn would not fight her friendly gesture, she needed it just as much as the other woman did. However, they broke apart when Théoden charged over to Grima and dragged the other man out of the hall.

Everyone quickly followed as Théoden threw Grima down the steps that led to the Golden Hall. Beornwyn remained on the top balcony with Éowyn and many others, while the dark haired man that came with Gandalf followed Théoden down the stairs as he closed in on Grima. Grima, the coward, looked up at Théoden in fear and pain from his fall.

"I've only ever served you, my lord!" Grima exclaimed, but Théoden no longer listened to the other man's words.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden shouted and many of the people of Edoras gathered at the base of the steps to watch what was happening.

"Send me not from your side," Grima said, but Théoden raised his sword to strike him down, when the dark haired man ran forward and grasped Théoden's arms.

"No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go," the man said and Théoden slowly lowered his sword, the other man's hands not leaving Théoden's. "Enough blood has been spilt on his account."

"Enough blood has been split, but it is not over," Beornwyn thought as she watched Grima spit on the man's hand when he tried to help him up and shove his way through the crowd that gathered. Théoden sighed and turned around looking up at those that stood near the door of the Golden Hall. His eyes settled on Beornwyn.

"Hail, Théoden king!" Hama shouted and everyone shouted in turn, bowing before their king. Beornwyn bowed her head, Théoden's eyes never leaving her as she did so.

"Where is Theodred?" Théoden asked quietly and Beornwyn raised her head, unable to stop to stop her heart from pounding hard in her chest. "Where is my son?" he seemed to ask her and her lower lip trembled as she cast her eyes down. Théoden walked up the steps once more and stood before Beornwyn. "Beornwyn, tell me where he is." Why he came to her for the answer she did not know, she hoped that he would go to Hama or even Éowyn, who stood right next to her; but he came to her. Slowly, she turned her eyes to Théoden's and took a deep, shaky breath.

"His body lies in your hall, my lord," she whispered. "But his soul journeys to the hall of your forefathers," she finished barely even audible to her own ears, but the look upon Théoden's face was all she needed to see to know that he heard her. He charged into the hall while Beornwyn raised her hand to her mouth as a sob attempted to escape. Éowyn wrapped her arm around Beornwyn and held her tightly.

"It will be all right, Beornwyn," Éowyn whispered, her own voice shaking. Beornwyn nodded her head before Éowyn led Beornwyn back into the hall and out of the wind, with the others following behind.

* * *

When the King was finished with his good bye to his son, Beornwyn and Éowyn joined him in Theodred's chamber. Beornwyn found it hard to stand in the room where the only man that ever held her heart laid dead, but she was there for her King and to serve him as she promised she would when Theodred gave word for her to live in the hall. 

"Darkness remains before my eyes," Théoden said quietly as he looked down at Theodred and Éowyn moved to her uncle's side, while Beornwyn remained back near the door. "We shall have the procession in the morning," Théoden said quietly.

"I will see that everything is taken care of Uncle," Éowyn said quietly and Théoden looked at her with a slight nod before he caught Beornwyn out of the corner of his eye. He turned his light eyes to her and she bowed her head to him. Théoden raised his hand to her face and tilted her head up so she was looking at him. He lowered his hand and sighed as he looked at her.

"Hama told me of the battle that claimed my son," he said gently and Beornwyn nodded her head as a tear slid down her cheek. "He told me many things that happened and I promise that you shall be taken care of, child," he told her as he once again raised his hand to her face and wiped at her fallen tear. Beornwyn nodded as he lowered his hand and Théoden slowly walked from the room, his body still weak from the spell he was placed under and Beornwyn sniffed as she looked to Theodred's body and then at Éowyn.

"Come, Beornwyn, you need to eat," she said quietly before she ushered Beornwyn from the room.

"I am not hungry, my lady," Beornwyn said quietly as they walked. "I'd much rather return to my chamber and sleep for sleep did not come last night." Éowyn sighed quietly before she nodded her head.

"Of course, Beornwyn, but I shall see to it that a light meal is brought to your chamber," she said and Beornwyn forced a small smile.

"Thank you," she said quietly. They parted ways and Beornwyn returned to her chamber where she laid down upon her bed allowed sleep to slowly take her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait everyone! Yet another one of my stories has been placed in this C2 called "The Worst of the Worst . . .", or whatever, it's called. It deflated my muse for a day or two until I realized that I really didn't care. If this person wants to put me in the C2 of terrible Lord of the Rings stories, fine, I take the good with the bad. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

After Theodred's funeral, Beornwyn set to work to rid her mind of the grief that threatened to consume her again. She fixed a large tray of food for the travelers that arrived with Gandalf, and she carried it out into the hall noting that Gandalf and Théoden had yet to return. She sat the tray down on the table between the man and the dwarf and forced a weak smile at them.

"I'm afraid we do not have anything grand as of late, my lords," Beornwyn said quietly as she stood fully and the man moved his gray eyes to her before he gave her a kind smile.

"Whatever you have, lass, is more welcome than you would ever know," the dwarf said gruffly before he helped himself to the food and she looked at him, her forced smile still upon her face.

"Then I am glad," she said quietly as she turned to walk away, but the door to the hall burst open. Gandalf carried a young boy in his arms while Théoden carried a young girl before they settled them onto a bench before a table.

"Beornwyn water for the children, quickly now," Théoden said and she nodded before she quickly left the hall as the king ordered. She rushed into the kitchen and she grabbed two goblets and a pitcher of cool water, causing the cooks to look at her with confused expressions before she rushed back out. She put the goblets down on the table and quickly filled them with water before she handed one to the small girl and then handed the other to Gandalf. He helped the boy drink and Beornwyn checked on the girl.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly and the girl looked at her with fear filled brown eyes as she held the goblet to her lips, but she nodded. Beornwyn gave her a small smile and pushed the girls wind ripped hair from her face.

"Beornwyn," Théoden said and she looked at her King. "Please, get them something hot to eat."

"Yes, my lord," she said quietly before she turned and rushed back into the kitchen as Éowyn walked into the hall. Beornwyn passed her and gave her a small smile before she moved into the kitchen.

"Child, what has you running about like this?" Helwyn asked as Beornwyn moved over to the burning fire and the stew the cooks prepared for the midday meal.

"Children, unfed and thirsty, and it seems as though they have journeyed far," Beornwyn said. "Théoden King and Gandalf brought them into the hall and I was ordered to get them something to eat."

"Is everything all right?" Helwyn asked and Beornwyn shook her head as she fixed two bowls of the steaming stew.

"I do not know," Beornwyn said honestly as she moved the two bowls onto a tray and grabbed two wooden spoons. Carefully, she picked up the tray and carried it back into the hall, just as the children finished explaining what had happened in their village.

They brought news that wild men were attacking and burning villages throughout the Westfold, not caring that their victims were women and children. Beornwyn placed tankards of water before the children as Éowyn draped a blanket around the little girls' shoulders.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf said to Théoden and Beornwyn looked up at the wizard and King. "You must fight."

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak. Éomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their king," the man with the grey eyes said and Beornwyn looked at him. He had seen Éomer and Beornwyn looked to Éowyn, only to see her perk up as well. Apparently the news of the strangers knowing of her brother was new to her as well.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now. Éomer cannot help us," Théoden said as he walked down from this throne and stopped near the table the children sat at. "I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war."

"Open war is upon you. Whether you would risk it or not," the dark haired man said and Beornwyn looked to Théoden to see just what he was going to say to that comment.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan," Théoden said. Beornwyn sighed quietly as she looked to the man, whose name she now knew was Aragorn.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked and Théoden took a deep breath before he looked to Hama and Gamling.

"Give order to the people to move to Helms Deep," Théoden said and Beornwyn lowered her head before she looked at Éowyn. Éowyn looked at her and nodded her head before she returned her attention to the children. Beornwyn sighed quietly as she moved to help Éowyn. There was much to do to ready for the journey ahead, and Éowyn placed Beornwyn in charge of the children during the journey.

* * *

The villagers were nearly ready to move out, and Beornwyn was checking the saddle of the horse the children had rode into Edoras on and she fastened the water skins, two bedrolls, and two blankets to the saddle for the children. Her own horse, a mare named Lightwind that Theodred had given her for her birthday the year before, was saddled and ready for the journey ahead. 

Beornwyn found herself focusing on everything but the pain that was still imbedded in her heart. Oddly enough, she was thankful for the distraction and the fact that she was not sitting idle just thinking of the past and what her life would have been if the events of the last week had not happened.

"Beornwyn is it?" a slightly familiar voice asked and she looked up, tossing a few strands of hair from her face that escaped their binding. She looked up and met the gray eyes of Aragorn.

"Aye, that is my name," Beornwyn said as she turned her eyes back to her hands and finished securing the last blanket to the saddle. "Did you require anything for the journey, my lord?" she asked as she wiped her hands on her dark brown dress.

"No, I do not require anything," he said gently but loud enough for her to hear over the ruckus of the villagers. He seemed to scrutinize her and surprisingly, she did not look away. Her blue eyes remained locked with his and she had the strangest feeling that he could see down to her very soul. That thought frightened her and she looked away from his eyes and over his right shoulder. "You work as a servant, but something tells me that was not your destiny," he said at last and she looked at him once more.

"Ones destiny is not set in stone, my lord," she told him boldly, and he raised his head slightly. "And there are always challenges." He gave her a small nod and she took a deep breath. "Excuse me, but I must tend to the children and make sure they are ready to leave." Aragorn nodded and stepped aside for her to pass. He watched her walk up the steps to the Golden Hall before he too slowly turned and ventured to his horse. However, as he walked away the woman's words rang in his mind.

Beornwyn entered the hall and smiled at the children. She walked over to them and took the young girl's hand. Wordlessly, Beornwyn led them out of the hall and to their waiting horses. She helped them onto their horse and patted the water skins.

"If you get thirsty, your water skins are right here, all right?" she asked them and they nodded. She smiled at them and moved her hands to theirs. "We will find your mother at Helms Deep," Beornwyn reassured them. The girl nodded, but the boy did not look as though he believed her. "Have trust in me, young man, I do feel that we will find her there. If she promised you she will find you, she will; a mother never breaks a promise." The boy gave her a curt nod and she smiled at him before she squeezed their hands. She let go of their hands and mounted her horse. "Keep close to me should anything happen on the way."

Théoden and his party were slowly making their way out of the city and Beornwyn rode with their group per the King's order and as they exited the city, Beornwyn looked over her shoulder and sighed. So much had happened the last week and as she slowly turned her eyes to the road ahead, she found herself wondering just what was to come and if she would ever see her home again.

* * *

As they came to a stop to set up camp for the night, Beornwyn was busy fixing a small pot of stew for the children when she heard a frustrated sigh not far from her. She looked to her right and raised an eyebrow when she found Éowyn stirring a pot that rested over a flaming fire. Beornwyn swiftly stirred the stew that was nearly to a boil and told the children she would be right back before she walked over to Éowyn. 

"My lady?" she asked curiously and Éowyn looked at her. "May I be of assistance?" she asked and Éowyn shook her head.

"No, Beornwyn, I would like to do this on my own," Éowyn said. "It isn't much, but I suppose it is better than nothing, and it's hot," she finished as she stirred the contents of the pot and Beornwyn grimaced at the unrecognizable chunks of what she assumed was meat of some kind. However, when Éowyn looked at her she quickly changed her face to a smile.

"I suppose so," Beornwyn said echoing Éowyn's thoughts. Éowyn smiled at her and Beornwyn bowed her head. "As you do not need my help, I will return to my own pot and make sure the children eat." Éowyn nodded and Beornwyn excused herself and quickly returned to the bubbly stew.

* * *

Night fell over the camp and Beornwyn settled down to sleep next to the young girl, however, her young charge tossed and turned upon her bedroll. "What is the matter?" Beornwyn asked her softly and the girl sighed. 

"Mama always tells me a story before bed," she said and Beornwyn shifted and held her arm open to the girl.

"Would you like me to tell you a story?" she asked and the girl smiled before she nodded and quickly scooted into Beornwyn's open arm. "Very well, let me think," she said softly and she noticed that the boy was looking her way as well. "Long ago there was young woman that dwelled in a kingdom far away. She worked hard to please her mother and father; however, she wished for more than daily chores and evenings by the fire with her siblings and parents."

"Didn't she love her family?" the little girl asked and Beornwyn smiled as she gently pushed some of the girl's hair from her face.

"Yes, she loved them very much," Beornwyn told her and the girl still looked at her slightly confused. "But she wished for someone to love her the way her father loved her mother." She understood then and waited for Beornwyn to continue. "One evening, her family was invited to the King's palace as guests of the King with. There the young woman, dressed in her finest gown, captured the eye of the handsome and much older prince.

"They spent the night talking, laughing, and dancing," Beornwyn said softly remembering that night long ago in the Golden Hall, a sad smile came to her face as she thought of the sparkle she saw in Theodred's eyes that night; the sparkle that she so desperately missed. "As the days progressed, the prince called upon her again and again; and soon her wish had come true. The prince professed his love for her and asked her to be his wife," her voice shook slightly as she spoke, but she did her best to keep herself composed.

"Did she agree?" the little girl asked, obviously falling asleep and Beornwyn smiled as she looked off into the night sky.

"She did," Beornwyn whispered.

"And did they live happily together?" Her voice was even softer and Beornwyn blinked several times to push her tears away, but failed as two slowly trailed down her cheeks.

"They did, until the end of their days," Beornwyn finished quietly and the girl let out a heavy sigh. Beornwyn shifted and laid the girl down onto her own bedroll before she stood and walked through the sleeping villagers until she broke free from the pack and moved into the shadow of one of the hills. She raised a trembling hand to her mouth and stifled her soft cries from the ears of the guards or the sleeping villagers. Beornwyn did not know what willed her to tell such a story, but she did and once again her heart ached.

"Beornwyn," a soft voice said and she started and turned around. In the moonlight, she could easily see Éowyn standing before her a concerned looked upon her face. "My friend, do not weep," she said before she quickly embraced her. "You were doing so well."

"I am sorry, my lady," Beornwyn said into Éowyn's shoulder. "I am so very sorry." Éowyn shushed her and held onto her friend so tightly Beornwyn that Beornwyn could only return her embrace.

"Do not be sorry," Éowyn told her gently. "I do not know how I would be should our roles be reversed."

"You are much stronger than I could ever be, my lady," Beornwyn said as they broke apart and Éowyn gave her a teary eyed smile.

"Only on the outside, Beornwyn, only on the outside," Éowyn told her. "Come, sleep is what you need whether you resist it or not. We still have a day's ride ahead of us before we reach Helms Deep." Beornwyn nodded and allowed Éowyn to lead her back to her bedroll.

"You should be sleeping as well," Beornwyn said before they parted and Éowyn smiled.

"I know, but I could not help but overhear your story," she said quietly and Beornwyn smiled. "Good night, my friend."

"Good night," she said quietly before she settled down and Éowyn walked back to her own bedroll not far from where Beornwyn laid. Both women remained unaware of a pair of sad eyes watching them move about.

* * *

As Éomer and his men set up camp for the night, he looked to the night sky and wondered just what evil they would come across at the dawn. He wondered how his uncle and sister faired. He knew that Theodred had passed the night he was banished; he felt it in his heart that his cousin was gone. At that thought he wondered of Beornwyn and how she was coping with the loss of everyone she ever loved. 

"Lord Éomer," Eothain said quickly and Éomer turned his eyes from the stars and looked at his fellow Marshall. "A rider approaches at a speed unlike any I have seen." Éomer quickly drew his sword and ordered his men to draw their spears should the need arise and he moved to the edge of their encampment and waited for the rider to approach. Éomer saw no raised bow or weapon and he wondered just who the man was that rode with such speed. Should it be a spy of Saruman he would strike him down himself for the curse that the White Wizard has wrought upon his homeland.

"Be still your spears and swords, Éomer son ofÉomund," echoed a familiar voice and Éomer lowered his sword as Gandalf, now dressed in white, rode into the firelight upon Shadowfax. Gandalf effortless dismounted the white stallion and marched over to them.

"Gandalf?" Éomer asked and Gandalf gave him a curt nod.

"Yes, and I have come for your help Éomer," Gandalf said and Éomer's frown only deepened. "Théoden King has moved the people of Edoras to Helms Deep."

"I do not understand," Éomer said.

"They will face a great battle, and they will not last. We must ride and make haste." Éomer nodded and he turned to his men. They were nearly a three days ride from Helms Deep, and indeed they needed to make haste if they had any hope of saving their people; and if he had any hope of ever seeing Beornwyn happy once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all very much for your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

"My lady, you must not think so rashly," Beornwyn said as she ran behind Éowyn near the entrance to the caves. Their journey to Helms Deep did not go as well as planned, they had been attacked and while the riders and King fought off their assailants Éowyn led the people to Helms Deep. However, news was brought that a great host was making its way to Helms Deep and Théoden ordered the women and children to the caves, but Éowyn was not happy with being ordered to the caves as well.

"I will not sit idly, Beornwyn," Éowyn said as she rushed through the crowd.

"You will not be sitting idly," Beornwyn reasoned. "We will have many to tend to in the caves." Éowyn just shook her head and the golden haired woman saw who she was looking for.

"My lord! Aragorn!" she shouted before she rushed over to the tall man. Beornwyn sighed quietly, but followed and came to a stop behind Éowyn as she looked up at Aragorn. Beornwyn pushed her light brown hair from her face and offered a forced smile to the other man. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves."

"That is an honorable charge," Aragorn said.

"To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return; what renown is there in that?" Éowyn asked and Beornwyn crossed her arms over her chest.

"My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn asked. "Who will your friends look to when they need unfounded strength?" Beornwyn uncrossed her arms and looked at Aragorn curiously. Éowyn sighed and looked down before she looked at Aragorn once more.

"Let me stand at your side," Éowyn said suddenly and Beornwyn looked at her with a frown.

"It is not in my power to command it," he said before he turned and started to step away when Éowyn called out.

"You do not command the others to stay!" Éowyn shouted and Aragorn stopped and turned to look at her.

"My lady," Beornwyn said worried her friend was going to say something she was going to later regret. "Come," Beornwyn said as she gently touched Éowyn's arm but the other woman shook her arm free of Beornwyn's hand and stepped closer to Aragorn.

"They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you," Éowyn said and Aragorn looked down at her, a frown set upon his face as Éowyn took a deep breath. "Because they love you," she exclaimed quietly and Beornwyn bit her lip as Aragorn and Éowyn stared at each other. Éowyn looked down and shook her head. "I'm sorry," Éowyn said quietly before she quickly walked away and shoved her way into the caves. Aragorn sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Forgive her, my lord," Beornwyn said softly and he looked at her as did the elf, Legolas, and the dwarf, Gimli. "We have lost much these last few months, and she sees hope for our people in you." The three of them looked at her, slightly surprised at her words, but she only gave them a small smile. "Good luck," she whispered before she rushed after Éowyn.

* * *

The battle raged on, and Beornwyn held onto one of the small children of a woman whose husband and oldest son's fate were unknown as they fought in the battle outside. The other woman held onto her other daughter, gently rocking her as tears ran down her cheeks. "There is a chance that they are well," Beornwyn assured her and the woman nodded silently. 

"Make for the mountain pass!" a deep voice shouted and the women stood and looked towards the rattling door. "The keep has been breached! Make for the pass!" Beornwyn stood and the woman next to her only looked at her.

"Take your children and go, hurry, I must help the others," she said and the woman nodded as she lowered the slightly bigger girl to the ground and quickly led her children through the hoards of women and children that made their way to the pass. "Lady Éowyn!" Beornwyn exclaimed as she moved to the other woman who was busy hurrying the women and children on.

"Beornwyn, you should be moving on with the others," Éowyn told her and Beornwyn shook her head.

"I am staying with you," Beornwyn said and Éowyn looked at her. "You are my friend." The large wooden doors that locked the women and children safely away from the battle were shaking as the enemy hit at it with a battering ram. Beornwyn and Éowyn looked to the doors as they shook again before they looked at each other.

"If we must, we will fight together," Éowyn said and Beornwyn nodded as she swallowed hard. She hadn't the slightest clue how to wield a sword, and she hoped that it wouldn't come to that.

* * *

They had done it. Théoden King, the Rohirrim, and the elves that came to their aid; had done it, they defeated Saruman's army. How, Beornwyn wasn't exactly certain, but many, far too many, lives were lost that night. Beornwyn walked down the steps of the keep, just behind Éowyn when her lady stopped and embraced a wet and tired looking Aragorn. Beornwyn smiled sadly as she turned her eyes from them and looked at the riders and men that trudged up into the keep for aid and rest. 

"Beornwyn," a tired and very familiar voice said and she turned her eyes to the right and gasped when she saw Éomer standing there. "I told you I was too stubborn," he teased at her surprised expression and Beornwyn felt a smile spread across her face before she threw her arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"How did you know to come?" she whispered as she embraced him. "How did you know we needed you?" Éomer was surprised when she embraced him, but he gladly let her as he wrapped his arms around in her return.

"Gandalf came in search of us," Éomer said as they parted and Beornwyn raised her hands up to his sweat and dirt covered face.

"And I am so glad that he found you," Beornwyn said and Éomer smiled down at her. Realizing just how forward she was being, Beornwyn quickly lowered her hands and cleared her throat quietly. "Your sister was heartbroken at your departure," she said as she looked down at her hands. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest and she cursed herself for being so forward. When she touched him, Éomer looked at her in such a way that only one other man had ever looked at her, and she was unsettled.

"It was not my choice to leave her," Éomer said sadly and he hoped she would turn her light eyes to his once more. "Beornwyn," he began and she looked up at him, but he did not get to finished.

"Éomer," Théoden said as he trudged up the stairs. "Come, there is much to be done." Éomer gave his uncle a curt nod as he passed them before he looked at Beornwyn once more. She still looked up at him with an expression that he could not read. Beornwyn forced a small smile as she nodded her head.

"The King requires your attention, Lord Éomer," Beornwyn said, "and I should help with the wounded." Beornwyn moved away from him so quickly that Éomer barely had time to stop her. Sighing, Éomer glanced at Éowyn who now stood alone and looking at him with an expression that showed she was just as confused as he was.

Beornwyn quickly set to work helping tend the wounded as much as her limited skills allowed. It was then that she realized she needed to distance herself from Éomer. She would be his downfall of that she was certain.

* * *

Four days later, the people of Edoras were safe and sound in their homes once more. The King and the others returned that morning from Isengard and Théoden arranged celebration in honor of the fallen and the victory. The hall was full of chatter, laughter, music, and pure joy; however, Beornwyn roamed around the room watching the various exchanges of the people as they celebrated the victory at Helms Deep. 

"No pauses, no spills," Éomer said as she passed him and his men as they stood around two barrels of ale. Beornwyn smiled when she found Legolas and Gimli standing and sitting at the table in front of Éomer.

"And no regurgitation," Gimli said as he took a tankard from Éomer. Beornwyn shook her head as she wrapped her shawl around her tightly and continued her way through the hall, leaving them to their drinking game. She walked outside and settled herself upon the steps of the Golden Hall. Many of the villagers were celebrating in their homes while the riders and their families were celebrating in the hall.

She didn't know how long she sat out there, just looking up at the sky and off towards the mountains. So many lives were lost during the battle, lives that would have never seen such a battle. She sighed and rested her elbow on her knee before she rested her chin on her palm. So much had happened the last few weeks, her heart and her mind still raced and ached for what it once was. A soft laugh drew her attention from the mountains and she looked down in time to see a young woman, no older than her, rushing down the path with a young man following her.

As she watched the couple disappear down the hill, she thought of when Theodred returned to Edoras and the many times he would steal small moments with her. Like the time a year earlier when Theodred and Beornaed had finished having dinner and after Beornwyn talked with her beloved brother and he wished her goodnight; Theodred whisked her to the stable, where they sat for hours hidden away in the hayloft talking endlessly about everything and anything. However, Theodred did not fail in his attempts to steal several kisses during their conversation.

Sighing, Beornwyn raised her head from her hand and wrapped her arms around her waist. In her grief about Theodred, she failed to honorably grieve for her brother. Beornaed protected her and loved her deeply as any brother would and ensured that she was safe and in good hands before he went off to battle. She missed him and his laugh and the way he would endlessly tease her about Theodred and how someday she would be a princess that acted nothing like a lady of the Court. She smiled a sad smile as she once again turned her eyes to the mountains again.

"I was beginning to think you retired for the night," came Éomer's deep voice from behind her and she stood quickly and turned around on the step she stood upon and looked up at him. She walked up the steps and smiled softly at him as the moonlight shined down on them.

"Not yet I'm afraid," Beornwyn said. "The night air was far too inviting, but tiring. Goodnight, my lord." She made to walk passed him and back inside, but he stopped her.

"Beornwyn, wait," he said and he gently grasped her arm. She looked up at him and he took a step closer to her. "How are you?" he asked her. "Since our brief meeting at Helms Deep, I have not spoken to you."

"I am fine, my lord," Beornwyn said slowly. Éomer removed his hand from her arm and sighed quietly.

"Éowyn says that since our return to the city, you have withdrawn from even her," Éomer said. "You are isolating yourself even now with a hall full of people."

"I do not wish to celebrate," Beornwyn told him. "I have no cause to." She turned to walk away but Éomer grabbed her arm again, but much firmer than the last time.

"You are letting the pain and the grief consume you, making you blind to all that is before you," Éomer told her heatedly.

"You are telling me to forget?" Beornwyn asked with her eyes narrowed. "To forget my brother, to forget Theodred?"

"I am not telling you to forget them," Éomer said as he grabbed her other arm and held her tight. "I am telling you to let go of the pain and remember their lives not their deaths."

"I do remember their lives, Éomer," she said firmly, her anger rising. His grip loosened at her using his name, she never spoke without titles unless it was Theodred; even with Éowyn she remained proper. "I remember everything. That is what is so painful."

"Beornwyn," he said gently, "what is so painful about remembering them?"

"Knowing that they will never return to Edoras, knowing that I will never see them again, and knowing that my future is now uncertain," she said quietly as she looked up at him. He slid his hands up her arms and held her face, whipping the tears that had escaped from her eyes with his thumbs.

"You're future is not uncertain," he whispered. "At least, it does not have to be." Beornwyn felt her heart race as he looked down at her the same way he had when she held his face on the steps of the keep in Helms Deep. It was not right, the feelings that rushed through her. It was wrong. Beornwyn shook her head and pulled his hands from her face as she stepped away from him.

"Please, my lord," she said shakingly. She turned and rushed into the still crowded hall. Éomer sighed and turned around as the calm wind rushed around him and faded away. He moved too quickly and now he stood upon the porch of the Golden Hall alone and worried that he lost any chance he may have had to show Beornwyn that life must continue, even when it feels as though it is coming to an end.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I actually hurt myself about two weeks ago, a little after my last update. I was stuck in bed without computer access and pumped full of pain medicine. I'm doing better and I am off the medicine but I'm still a little fuzzy so if this chapter is terrible, I'm sorry. I think I bounced around too much. I may re-write it but let me know if it's any good!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

The next day, Gandalf left Edoras taking one of the small hobbits, Pippin, with him. The reason behind his departure wasn't made known to Beornwyn and she didn't press for an answer. And as she sat in her chamber, locking herself away from the others for a time, her mind was occupied with Éomer's words from the night before. Éowyn asked her that morning what it was that plagued her, but Beornwyn did not have the heart to tell her that her brother was the cause of her distress. His words were true, she wasn't alone but that was how she felt; and when he looked at her . . . she knew that look all too well. Theodred looked at her that way and she avoided Éomer as best she could for that look from him frightened her slightly.

She cared for Éomer, there was no point in denying that, but the thought that he felt more for her than brotherly affection scared her. Those that loved her seemed to perish, and she did not wish the same fate for him. Her heart still laid broken in her chest, but she knew that Theodred would not wish for her to grieve for him for the rest of her life nor would Beornaed. She decided then that she would no longer live with a shattered heart. She lived in darkness and sadness for far too long; it was time to put the pieces together of her heart together again.

* * *

As the fourth day since the celebration dawned Beornwyn busied herself with various duties throughout the hall. Helwyn sent her to the cellar to bring up a basket of potatoes for the evening meal, but before she returned upstairs, Beornwyn took a moment to enjoy the peace the cool cellar gave her. Slowly, over the last few days she was starting to feel like her old self, but she wasn't quite there yet. 

"Beornwyn," came a deep voice from behind her and she turned around, only to see Éomer's face lit by the burning torch she had placed by the door when she came downstairs so she could see. She turned quickly and picked up the basket of potatoes she was sent for. "You cannot ignore me forever," he told her and Beornwyn sighed before she turned once again and looked at him.

"I do not intend to ignore you forever, my lord," she said softly.

"Then why do you do so now?" he asked as he walked closer to her. She could no longer see his face because the light now shined behind him, but she was not naïve to the look that was undoubtedly on his face. She knew he was troubled, and she was the cause of his troubles just as he was the cause of her troubled thoughts.

"I am doing nothing different than I have in the past," Beornwyn said.

"Éowyn tells me you barely eat and Gamling says he sees you outside in the gardens well before the dawn so I doubt you sleep," Éomer said before he raised his hands and grasped her upper arms. Beornwyn's hands tightened on the basket she held, but she did not pull away from him. "I am sorry if I have upset you, Beornwyn," he told her. "I only wish for you to see that you are not alone."

"I know, but is taking time for my heart to believe it," she said softly as she looked up at his shadow covered face. His hands slid down her upper arms and rested on her bent elbows before he slid his hands down her forearms and took the basket from her. He placed it on the pile of bagged grain that rested to her right before he grasped her face like he did the other night. He wanted to tell her how he felt. He wanted to tell her that he loved her and always had, but those words would not come from his lips, so, he decided that he would show her.

"So long as I breathe, Beornwyn, you will never be alone," Éomer whispered before he quickly ducked his head down and pressed a quick chaste kiss upon her lips. Beornwyn gasped quietly as he pulled his lips away. He looked down at her and she looked up at him with wide eyes as she raised her right hand to her lips. He slid his hands from her face and kept his gaze locked with hers.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in a whisper as she lowered her hand. Éomer sighed heavily as he lowered his eyes to the stone floor at their feet.

"Forgive me, Beornwyn," he said before he turned and left the cellar just as quickly as he entered and he left a very confused and bewildered Beornwyn behind. After a moment, she shook her head and quickly grabbed the basket of potatoes once more. She made her way out of the cellar and into the kitchens, pushing the thoughts of the third marshal's actions from her mind.

* * *

That night hall was full with the marshals and their guests as everyone sat for the evening meal. Beornwyn sat to Éwoyn's right, two seats from Éomer as he sat to the King's left and Éowyn sat to the king's right. Éowyn insisted that Beornwyn keep her seat at their table and Théoden agreed. Beornwyn found that she could barely eat because her thoughts were once again set on Éomer and his actions earlier that day. 

"Beornwyn," Éowyn said and Beornwyn looked at Éowyn. "You must eat; you've barely touched your food. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Beornwyn assured her. "I'm just . . . thinking." Éowyn laughed and shook her head.

"Well, stop thinking and eat." Beornwyn smiled at her and nodded her head. As she turned her attention to her plate she caught a glimpse of Éomer looking her way. However, she did not look back at him. She began eating and realized then just how hungry she was and quickly ate her meal. When the meal was over, everyone parted with their good nights and well wishes, however, Beornwyn followed Éomer.

"Lord Éomer," she called as she raised her skirts and rushed after him. He came to an abrupt halt but he did not turn around to look at her. She glanced over her shoulder thankful to find that no one followed her. Beornwyn quickly caught up with him and moved to stand in front of him. "You did not answer my question," she said boldly and he frowned as he looked at her.

"What question?" he asked and Beornwyn sighed quietly.

"From earlier today," she said and Éomer looked away from her. "I am not angry; I just want to know." Éomer looked at her and shook his head.

"It is not important," Éomer said as he made to step around her, but Beornwyn grabbed his arm, stopping him from walking away from her. He looked down at her hand and raised an eyebrow before he looked at her.

"It is important to me," she said quietly before she turned, moved in front of him, and let go of his arm completely. "I know what I saw in your eyes," she said and his face went expressionlessly. "I am not naïve, my lord. I just want to hear the answer."

"Nor am I, Beornwyn," Éomer told her firmly. "And there is nothing to tell."

"How long?" she asked before he made to step around her and he stopped once more, his dark hazel eyes bored down on her.

"What?"

"You know what it is I speak of. You said so yourself that you are not naïve," she told him. "How long?"

"Long enough to know that I should not have crossed a boundary that was so obviously in place; you still grieve for him and I have no right."

"You're the one that told me that I need to move on," Beornwyn said quietly and Éomer stood straighter as he looked down at her. "I am not ready, but when the time comes . . .," she trailed off and swallowed the sudden lump in her throat while he looked down at her with a curious expression on his face. Beornwyn raised her hands to his neck and pulled his face down to hers. She placed a kiss upon his cheek before she rushed past him and to her own quarters.

Éomer turned and watched her rush from the short corridor until she disappeared into the hall. He sighed heavily before he turned his attention ahead once more and began to make his way to his own quarters, a small smile tugging at his lips. He hadn't lost her and if he was patient, he would have her.

* * *

The next morning brought news that everyone except for Beornwyn seemed to expect. Aragorn came running into the hall, and Éowyn and Beornwyn stood from the table they were sitting at and looked at him with a frown. "The beacons of Minas Tirith! The beacons are lit! Gondor calls for aid," he said as he came to a stop a few feet from the two women. Beornwyn looked at Éowyn, but Éowyn's eyes were now on Théoden as he stood straight from his bent position over the table. Beornwyn felt someone walk up behind them, but she didn't turn around; she waited for the king's decision. 

"And Rohan will answer. Muster the Rohirrim!" Théoden said as he looked behind Beornwyn and Éowyn. Beornwyn turned and saw Éomer bow his head slightly before he looked to his sister and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. He glanced at her, but said nothing before he turned and left the hall.

"They ride for Gondor?" Beornwyn asked Éowyn in a whisper as she grabbed her arm.

"Yes, and we will ride with them," Éowyn said as she pulled Beornwyn down the corridor towards her chamber. Beornwyn frowned as she stumbled to keep up with the rushing woman.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" Beornwyn asked as they rushed into Éowyn's room. The blonde haired woman quickly set to packing a bag.

"Women of the Court ride to the encampment, it is tradition; you know this," Éowyn said. "Pack your satchel."

"Lady Éowyn, I am not a lady of the Court," Beornwyn said as she caught the small satchel Éowyn tossed at her. Éowyn paused in her packing and looked at Beornwyn pointedly.

"You are to my Uncle, my brother, and me," Éowyn said. "Now go and pack your satchel, we have a ride ahead of us." Beornwyn was taken slightly aback by the fire she saw in Éowyn's eyes, but she did as she was told and went to her chamber to pack a satchel for the journey ahead.

* * *

Beornwyn led Lightwind out of the stable right behind Éowyn as she led her horse out of the stable. The pair stopped next to Aragorn, with Éowyn between Beornwyn and Aragorn. "You both ride with us?" he asked as he glanced at Beornwyn and then looked at Éowyn. 

"Just to the encampment," Éowyn said as she fastened her saddle a little tighter. "It is tradition for the women of the court to farewell the men." Aragorn moved closer and reached out his hand. He pulled up the blanket and Beornwyn knew that he spotted Éowyn's sword when Éowyn quickly pressed the blanket back down. Beornwyn looked away and ignored their conversation when she saw Éomer walking towards her.

"Éowyn is taking you to the encampment?" he asked her quietly when he stopped in front of her. She looked up at him and nodded. "Ride carefully and carry this," he said before he placed a short sword on her saddle under blanket. Beornwyn watched him fasten it before she looked at him with a frown. "I know you have little skill with a blade," he told her quietly, "and that you will be surrounded by five hundred riders, I just do not want you to be unarmed."

"Thank you," she said and he smiled at her before he reached out and squeezed her hands before he turned and trudged down the path towards his own horse and his men. She sighed and looked at Éowyn, who was sitting on top her horse looking down at her with a small smile. Beornwyn blushed and shook her head before she mounted Lightwind.

"You cannot honestly tell me that you never knew," Éowyn said and Beornwyn looked at her.

"What?" Beornwyn asked as she settled her light eyes on Éowyn once more and fully took Lightwind's reins in her hands. Éowyn glanced at her brother, who was shouting to his men, giving them orders as he sat on top his horse.

"He has loved you for many years," Éowyn said quietly and she looked at Beornwyn once more. Beornwyn's blush deepened and she looked down at her hands. "He has loved you since the moment he met you." Beornwyn frowned at that and looked at her.

"I was ten when we first met, he was thirteen," Beornwyn said.

"How old were you when you fell in love with Theodred?" Éowyn asked and Beornwyn had no answer. "Age holds no course, Beornwyn," she added before she urged her horse on. Beornwyn sighed quietly before she urged Lightwind on and followed the laughing shield maiden. Beornwyn did not find any of that conversation laughable, but apparently her friend did.


	9. Chapter 9

First, I'm so sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. You wouldn't believe my life for the last two weeks if I told you. Anyway, thank you all very much for your reviews and patience with me! I hope you enjoy this chapter (I think you will)! Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 9**

When they reached the camp, Beornwyn sighed quietly as she looked out at the men that made camp. There were many spears to join the battle that laid ahead, but something told Beornwyn that there were not nearly enough. However, the men were ready to face whatever end awaited them. They had hope because they found their leader in Aragorn. There was something about him for when he spoke, it made you think that anything was possible.

They rode up the cliff to the tents that were set up for the King, his marshals, and guests. Beornwyn rode behind Éowyn, who rode behind Éomer. Soon, they were dismounting their horses and tending to them. As Beornwyn finished tending to her and Éowyn's horses she overheard Legolas and Gimli as they stopped to talk to Éomer.

"The horses are restless and the men are quiet," Legolas said quietly as his light eyes scanned the group that moved about the cliff top campsite.

"They grow nervous near the shadow of the mountain," Éomer said and Beornwyn pulled her cape tighter around her shoulders as she walked closer to the trio.

"That road there, where does that lead?" Gimli asked as he pointed down the narrow and winding pathway that led under the mountains.

"It is the road to the Dimholt, the door under the mountain," Legolas said and Éomer finished tightening his saddle to the post as he looked wearingly at the mountain pass.

"None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil," Éomer said and Beornwyn smiled as he walked away and in her direction. She couldn't help but want to tease him just has she had for so long.

"Does the mountain pass frighten you, my lord?" she asked teasingly and Éomer stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. It had been a long time since he saw her smile like she was, jestingly and a sparkle was in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"It does not frighten me," he told her. "It merely unsettles me." Beornwyn laughed softly and Éomer smiled. "What has brought this change?" he asked after he stepped closer to her so they could speak quietly.

"There is no change," Beornwyn said. "I just enjoy teasing you."

"You have not been this way for some time," he said as he subtly reached out and took her hand. Beornwyn turned her hand in his and held onto his hand, her small smile remaining on her face. "It is good to see you smile again."

"There is hope," Beornwyn said. "So, there is reason to smile."

"We are still many spears short of what my uncle hopes for," he told her gently and she nodded her head as she squeezed his hand tightly, her smile slipping away. "Do not let my dim mood temper yours." He moved closer to her and she shook her head.

"It did not," she assured him. "However, you are right. There are fewer than hoped, but who is to say you will not be victorious?" she asked him.

"It is not certain, but we may very well ride to victory," he said, doubting his words but keeping his doubt well hidden if only to keep the small smile on her face and her form so close to his. Beornwyn nodded as she looked up at him. For a moment in time, it seemed as though it was only to the two of them and Éomer raised his free hand to her face and gently ran his gloved hand across her cheek. She felt her cheeks flush at his touch, but she kept her eyes locked with his.

Beornwyn knew that the moment they were having was a stolen one. However, as she looked up at him she could see just what Éowyn meant as she held his eyes. Éomer always looked at her as he did that very moment, with love and understanding in the hazel depths of his eyes. Only she had been blind to it for her eyes were only for Theodred and no other. He ran his thumb across her cheek once more and she smiled a sad smile as she looked up at him.

"Beornwyn have you seen-oh," Éowyn said and Beornwyn quickly pulled away from Éomer, realizing just how close she had moved to him. Éowyn smiled at Beornwyn as the light brown haired woman looked at her with bright red cheeks. "I am sorry; I did not mean to interrupt."

"There was nothing to interrupt," Beornwyn said quickly and mentally cursing herself for saying that. Éomer sighed quietly behind her.

"I must meet with the King," Éomer said and left the two women. Beornwyn bit her lip as she watched him walk away before she looked at Éowyn with a small smile. Éowyn returned her smile before she took Beorwnyn's hand.

"Come," Éowyn said. "Help me look for some armor for Merry." Beornwyn nodded her head and quickly followed Éowyn.

* * *

Night had fallen upon the encampment, and Beornwyn and Éowyn were in their tent fastening the armor they were able to find onto Merry, one of the hobbits, who Théoden dubbed an esquire of Rohan. "There," Éowyn said as she finished adjusting Merry's helmet. Beornwyn turned and looked at them with a small smile on her face. "A true esquire of Rohan." 

"You look every bit the part, Merry," she said as she put the blanket she had been folding down on to Éowyn's mat. He smiled a bright smile and nodded his head.

"I'm ready," he said as he quickly drew his blade causing Éowyn to jump back slightly as she laughed and held up her hands. "Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous It's not even sharp."

"Well that's no good," Éowyn said as she stepped closer and grasped the blade. "You won't kill many orcs with a blunt blade. Come on." She urged Merry out of the tent and Beornwyn followed them out. Éowyn laughed again and gently tapped Merry's back when he slowed and swung his sword. "To the Smithy! Go!" Merry rushed off and Beornwyn sighed as she watched him run away. Éomer and Gamling sat not far from them, eating before a small fire, but

"You should not encourage him," Éomer said once Merry was out of ear shot and Beornwyn frowned and Éowyn looked to her brother, a frown set upon her own face.

"You should not doubt him," she said smoothly.

"I do not doubt his heart, only the reach of his arm," Éomer said before he took a bite of his bread and Gamling laughed quietly.

"Why should Merry be left behind? He has as much cause to go to war as you. Why can he not fight for those he loves?" Éowyn asked before she turned and started to walk away, gently taking Beornwyn's arm as they started back in their tent.

"You know as little of war as that Hobbit," Éomer said as he stood and Beornwyn and Éowyn stopped, both turning to look at him. He did not look at Beornwyn, only at his sister and silently Beornwyn was thankful for that. "When the fear takes him, and the blood and the screams and the horror of battle take hold, do you think he would stand and fight? He would flee, and he would be right to do so. War is the province of men, Éowyn," he finished before he turned away from them and started to walk across the camp.

"You're brother is right, my lady," Beornwyn said quietly and Éowyn looked at her. "We know nothing of the horrors of battle, only the loss and emptiness it leaves behind." Éowyn said nothing to her as she turned and walked away leaving Beornwyn alone. Beornwyn sighed quietly as she watched her friend march away. However, when a cloaked figure upon a horse rode past her and towards King Théoden's tent Beornwyn slipped inside and pulled her cloak from her shoulders.

So much had happened that day and she was beyond tired from the long journey to the encampment and the emotions that still swirled through her. So, Beornwyn brushed her hair and settled herself onto her own cot and closed her eyes. Dawn would come for too soon for Beornwyn's liking and the men, Éomer included, would ride off to war.

* * *

_"Beornwyn," a voice said softly and she sighed quietly as she slowly started to open her eyes. However, she was not where she was when she fell asleep for she found herself upon a large bed and an arm was securely around her waist. She frowned, confused as __to where she was and when a pair of lips placed a gentle kiss upon her bare shoulder. She gasped and stiffened before she turned her head and looked up only to see Theodred smiling down at her._

_"Theodred?" she asked in complete surprise and he smiled before he leaned down and captured her lips. She sighed as she closed her eyes and returned his kiss. She turned so she was pressed against him and she raised a hand to his chest, while his hand slipped up her back. When he pulled his lips from hers she slowly opened her eyes. He smiled down at her and moved his hand from her back to her face. Her eyes fluttered at his touch and she sighed. "Please do not let me wake."_

_"Let me go, Beornwyn," Theodred told her as his fingers moved across her face and into her hair. Her eyes opened fully and she focused her gaze on him._

_"What?" she asked softly._

_"He loves you," he whispered. "Let me go and you will find more happiness in his arms that you ever would have found in mine."_

_"Why are you saying this?" she asked as she rose up on her elbow but pressed the linens tightly to her chest. He lowered his hand from her face and __laid__ back against the soft pillows underneath them. She was bare just as she knew he was, a position she never found herself in with him in reality. "Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because you deserve to be happy," he said as he looked up at her. "He will make you happy."_

_"They ride for battle at dawn, he may perish just as you did," Beornwyn said, her voice cracked with emotion and he shook his head._

_"He is too stubborn," he said before he sat up and leaned into her, pressing his forehead against hers. "Free yourself of me, Beornwyn," he whispered. "Live on for me and do not dwell upon the past any more. I love you and I will always be with you." Beornwyn felt a tear trickle down her cheek before he chastely pressed his lips to hers. "Do not let him ride out without knowing where your heart lies," he whispered and then darkness claimed her._

* * *

The sound of rustling horses brought Beornwyn out of the deep sleep that claimed her and she frowned as she sat up quickly. Her eyes scanning the dimly lit tent and settled on Éowyn's bed. Éowyn's cot was empty, but the blankets were messed; so, Beornwyn knew that Éowyn slept. Quickly Beornwyn stood and fixed her dress. She brushed and plaited her hair as fast as her fingers would allow her to and she threw on her cloak as she walked out of the tent. 

The sun was barely cracking over the eastern horizon but nearly the entire encampment was rushing and bustling about. As she walked around her tent, she saw Éowyn standing with her uncle talking privately. A cold look was once again set upon Éowyn's features and Beornwyn sighed as she went in search of Éomer. She did not have to search long, she found him just as he walked out his tent.

"Lord Éomer," she said as she raised her skirts slightly and rushed over to him He finished fastening his arm guards as he looked down at her, a frown set upon his face.

"What is it?" he asked, worried that something was wrong.

"May I have a moment?" she asked as she looked up at him. "I must speak with you before you ride, please," she practically begged and Éomer nodded.

"Of course, Beornwyn," he said as he stepped aside and held open his tent flap. Beornwyn stepped inside and took a deep breath before he followed her inside. "Is something wrong? Has something happened?" he asked and she shook her head as she turned around and face him.

"No, nothing has happened, my lord," she said unsure if what she was doing was right. Her dream had felt far too real, but it wasn't. However, she knew that Theodred spoke the truth for she saw the promises in Éomer's eyes every time he looked at her. _"I will always love you, Theodred,"_ she thought as closed her eyes and took another deep breath. _"But I am letting you go."_ She opened her eyes and looked at him once more, only to see him looking at her with much concern.

"Then what is it?" he asked again.

"Do you promise me that you will come back?" she asked in a whisper.

"I cannot make that promise, Beornwyn, you know that," he said as he looked at her with a deep frown upon his face. Beornwyn fought against the sudden tears and the lump in her throat that threatened to still her speech, but she would not let it win.

"You would deny the woman who loves you a promise she so desperately wants to hear?" she asked, barely able to hear her own words but from the look that graced his face she knew that he heard her clearly.

"What?" he asked. His own voice was no more than a whisper. Beornwyn shook her head as she closed the distance between them and raised her hands to his face. With a force she did not know she had, she pulled his lips down to hers and kissed him deeply. Éomer hesitated for but a moment before he wrapped her in his arms and eagerly returned her kiss. His armor was stiff and hard against her as he held her tightly, but she didn't care for his lips were soft and yielding to her own. She had shared thousands of kisses with Theodred, but none were like the one she shared at that moment with Éomer.

"Come back to me, Éomer," she whispered when she pulled her lips from his, but remained firmly in his arms and her hands remained upon his face. "Prove to me that my love is not a curse upon men."

"I will do all I can to return to you, Beornwyn, and your love is not a curse," he said, his voice octaves deeper than she remembered it being. He couldn't believe what had just happened, but she was really there in his arms and she had really just kissed him until he was barely able to speak. He moved one hand from her waist and rested it on her neck, his gloved thumb rubbing against her jaw line.

"Prove it isn't," she whispered again. "I love you, Éomer." He sighed and shook his head as she moved her hands down the chest of his armor.

"I love you, Beornwyn, I always have; and I will return," he said heatedly. Those four words from her lips were the only incentive he needed to fight with everything he had to ensure that he did return to Edoras if only for her. She smiled up at him with tears in her eyes before he leaned down and kissed her once more.

"Lord Éomer!" Gamling called from outside and Éomer ended their kiss. They stared at each other while Gamling continued. "Théoden King awaits you."

"I am coming," Éomer called. "I must go," he whispered and she nodded. After one final kiss, Éomer pulled away but took her hands in his. He held them tightly in his own before he raised them to his lips and placed a kiss upon the back of her hands. "Wait for me in Edoras." She nodded and with that he left her. When he was gone, Beornwyn raised a hand to her heart willing its rapid beat to slow and she said a silent prayer that Éomer as well as King Théoden and the other men returned safely home at the end of the battle that awaited them.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the long wait everyone! I hope you like this chapter. As always, please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

After giving herself a moment to collect herself, Beornwyn left Éomer's tent in time to see the men riding off in the distance. She sighed quietly before she started to make her way to Éowyn and her tent. However, Eothain stopped her. "Lady Éowyn has asked to be left alone, Beornwyn," he said and she frowned as she looked at him.

"We have to return to Edoras soon, why would she ask to be left alone?" she asked. Eothain and one other rider, Godrum, were to escort Beornwyn and Éowyn back to Edoras.

"She said that we will make for the city at first light, that she wanted a day's rest before the journey home," he said and Beornwyn sighed quietly as she wrung her hands in front of her.

"I must speak with her, we should leave now in order to inform those left behind what is happening," Beornwyn said, but Eothain stopped her once more.

"She asked not to be disturbed until night fall, Beornwyn" Eothain told her. "I think it best you leave her, she did not seem well when she went into her tent."

"Very well," she said softly. "However, what am I to do when the tent she is held up in is mine as well?" Eothain smiled at her. There were at least a dozen tents set up on the cliff, but he was left with instructions for her.

"When I told him of his sister's desires, Lord Éomer wished for me to tell you that you may use his tent to rest before our journey tomorrow," he said and Beornwyn nodded absently. She knew she sounded a fool when she asked Eothain what she was supposed to do, but she was worried about Éowyn. The blonde woman never hid herself from duty, and she thought that Éowyn would have been eager to return to the city and to her people to take her position of power until King Théoden or Éomer returned.

Slowly, Beornwyn returned to Éomer's tent and settled herself onto his cot. As she did so, a familiar warm scent surrounded her and she smiled when she recognized the scent. She had nothing to do, and since she was not hungry but plagued with worry for the men that rode out, she laid back on Éomer's cot and closed her eyes. She would rest for a time before she would check on Éowyn.

* * *

As night slowly fell, Beornwyn walked from the small fire Eothain and Godrum had built. She fixed them a small meal, nothing fancy but enough to fill their stomachs for the night. Éowyn had made no noise the entire day, and Beornwyn was bringing her something to eat. 

"My lady?" Beornwyn asked as she pushed open the tent flap but frowned when the limited light showed nothing but an empty tent. Beornwyn frowned as her light eyes quickly scanned the inside of the tent, but saw nothing. Just as she turned to exit a piece of parchment on Éowyn's cot drew her eyes to the paper. Beornwyn walked over to the bed and grabbed the parchment. There wasn't much light in the tent, but there was enough for her to read the hastily written words on the page.

_"Beornwyn, I know it is you that will find this, and I trust that when you finish reading this letter you will be more than angry with me,"_ the letter was in Éowyn's hand and Beornwyn grew worried. _"I could not sit by once again while those I love ride off to battle. Disguised, I have fallen in with my uncle's flank. Do not fear. I am just as skilled with a sword as my brother."_ The bowl of stew Beornwyn held fell from her hand with a clatter sending the hot liquid to the ground and upon her skirts. However, she paid not mind as she quickly turned and ran out of the tent.

"Eothain!" she shouted. "Eothain!" she shouted again as she ran over to the two men that remained at the fire. Eothain quickly stood and looked at her with a frown.

"Beornwyn? What is it?" he demanded as she came to a stop in front of him, her body shaking and her breathing labored. "What is it?" he asked again, putting his hands on her upper arms.

"Lady Éowyn is gone!" she finally managed. "She rode off with the men this morning." Beornwyn held up the note and Eothain took the parchment from her before his eyes quickly scanned the page. "There is no doubt that they will reach Minas Tirith by dawn if they ride through the night. We cannot let her do this."

"We have do not have the power to stop it," Eothain said as he lowered the note and looked at her. "Even if we leave now, we will not reach the party before they reach the White City."

"Eothain, we must ride," Beornwyn said. "If something should happen . . . I will never forgive myself. I should have checked on her this morning as my heart told me to, but instead I did as I was told."

"It is as much my fault that she left undetected," Eothain said. "Godrum, ready my horse and I will make the ride." Godrum nodded and quickly moved off and Eothain looked at Beornwyn once more. "Godrum will take you to Edoras at the dawn; I will send word to you the second I am able to."

"No, Eothain, I will ride with you," she told him and Eothain once again put his hands on her upper arms.

"You expect me to let you make this journey? To let you ride into a battle that may very well be lost?" he asked her and Beornwyn shook his hands from her arms. "Not only would Théoden King have my head should any harm happen upon you but Lord Éomer would do far more harm than the King. You will ride with Godrum to Edoras at first light, Beornwyn, and that is an order."

"You cannot order me, Eothain, and I will go with you," Beornwyn said and Eothain sighed. "Godrum can ride with us and should we come upon the battle, I will stay back under his guard. Please, Eothain, I must ensure that she is safe." Eothain sighed before his pursed his lips together and nodded his head. Time was wasting and there was no point in arguing with her.

* * *

Gamling sounded the horn as they stood upon a hill, the morning sun rising behind them. Éomer sat onto Firefoot before his men as he looked out at the raging battle. The enemy had breached the city walls and was making their way inside. There were many, far many more than their numbers, but they would fight. 

"Éomer!" Théoden shouted and he turned his hazel eyes from the enemy to his uncle. "Take your eored down the left flank." Éomer nodded and turned his horse.

"Make ready!" he shouted to his men and they strengthened their line, pulling out the swords and readying their spears. Éomer turned Firefoot ahead once more, at the ready to charge when his uncle gave the order. He pulled his sword from its sheath at his side and tightened his grip upon the hilt.

For but a moment, as his uncle spoke to the men of their party Éomer found his mind wandering to Beornwyn. He hoped that she was safe within the walls of Edoras with his sister, and he hoped that he would return to her. She had lost so much; he did not want to add to the losses she sustained.

* * *

They rode through the night and the morning, stopping only long enough to water the horses and allow them rest. "Here," Eothain said as he held out a water skin to a tired and dirty Beornwyn. She took the offered water skin from him and took a small drink. "We will arrive at Pelenor fields at sunset if we continue at this pace. Are you able to continue?" he asked and she nodded her head. 

"Aye," Beornwyn said softly as she gave him back the water skin before she shook the dust from her skirts. If she would have had more time, she would have dressed in breeches and a tunic, but she barely allowed herself enough time to pack a small satchel with an extra dress and shift. Eothain and Godrum had ensured they had water and food for the journey, but they had yet to touch the food they packed. "Are you?" she asked and he nodded his head.

"I am used to tiring journeys, you on the other hand have only left Edoras twice in your life," he said and Beornwyn nodded her head. It was not lie; her only true endeavors outside of the Rohan capital were to Helms Deep and the encampments.

"Eothain," Godrum said and both Eothain and Beornwyn looked at him. "We should move out, if we wish to reach the White City by nightfall." Eothain nodded and helped Beornwyn back onto her horse before he quickly mounted his stead.

"Let's ride," Eothain said and the three of them were once again racing across the land.

* * *

As the sun was slowly setting, Beornwyn, Eothain, and Godrum were nearly upon the city. "Why do I not hear the sounds of battle?" Beornwyn asked as they neared a ridge and her question was answered as they came to a stop. Thousands of orcs, trolls, and creatures unlike any Beornwyn had ever seen laid strewn across the field before them. Many Rohirrim were amongst the dead, but there were others searching and sorting through the fallen undoubtedly looking for wounded amongst the dead. 

"The battle is over," Eothain said sounding just as surprised as Beornwyn felt. "Come on," he said and they urged their horses forward.

"How could it already be over?" Beornwyn asked, but of course her question went unanswered. They trotted carefully through the fallen until they came upon a familiar face.

"Gamling!" Eothain called and the Marshal in question paused in his conversation with another rider and seemed relieved to see Eothain. "The battle is won, I see," Eothain said as he dismounted his horse.

"Indeed," Gamling said, "but Rohan has suffered a great loss." Beornwyn felt her chest tightened. "Théoden King was lost in battle, and Lady Éowyn lies within the House of Healing, badly injured. Did you know she rode into battle?" Eothain shook his head but Beornwyn was the first to speak.

"Not until it was too late," Beornwyn said and Gamling looked at her with a frown. "I must go to her, Eothain," she said and Eothain nodded before he turned to Godrum. The fair haired man nodded the pair quickly made their way to the city.

"You brought Beornwyn with you?" Gamling asked once Godrum and Beornwyn were out of hearing distance and Eothain nodded.

"She would not take no for an answer, my friend," Eothain said. "She has once again become her stubborn self."

"And yet her stubbornness brings her to a field of battle where many of her kin and her King were lost," he said and Eothain sighed.

"Would you have denied her to check on a woman who has all but become her sister?" Eothain asked and Gamling shook his head.

"No, I do not think I would be able to do that," Gamling said and Eothain forced a smile.

"Tell me what to do, and I will help all I can." Gamling nodded and the two men rejoined the search.

* * *

"Child, I am sorry, but I cannot allow you inside," the elderly woman dressed in blue told Beornwyn and the much younger woman sent her a glare. 

"You will allow me passage, I must see the Lady of Rohan that lies within your hall," Beornwyn said firmly.

"She is being treated for her ails, child, you will be of no use to-," the woman was interrupted.

"Let her pass," a deep voice said and Beornwyn looked up and over the woman's head only to see a distraught looking Éomer.

"Of course, my lord," the woman said and Beornwyn rushed past the woman and quickly took his hands.

"You are well?" she asked and he gave her a curt nod.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"Lady Éowyn left a note, a note that I did not find until nightfall yesterday," Beornwyn said softly. "Eothain was going to make the journey alone, I insisted on traveling with him and Godrum. We rode straight through." Éomer sighed as he looked her over. She was dirt covered and looked exhausted but he could see her concern as clear as daylight in her light eyes.

"Come," he said and started to pull her away, but Beornwyn stopped him but grasping tighter onto his hands.

"Éomer," she whispered and he looked at her. "Are you all right?" she asked and Éomer nodded.

"I will be," he told her softly. "Come," he said again before he pulled her into the bustling hall and to where Éowyn laid.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Thank you for your reviews for the last chapter. Sorry it was a little boring. I should have warned you that it was more of a filler chapter, but I hope this nice long chapter makes up for it. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Chapter 11

Beornwyn stood to the side and watched as Aragorn worked diligently on Éowyn. He spoke to her softly, holding her right hand, but she did not stir. He sighed quietly and looked to Éomer who sat in front of Beornwyn on a small stool. "She will wake for you, Éomer," Aragorn said quietly. "Please take her hand and call out to her." Éomer slowly stood and walked around the small raised mat on which Éowyn laid. He kneeled where Aragorn had and took his sister's hand into his.

"Éowyn," Éomer said heavily. "Please wake, you have much yet to do. Éowyn, hear me and wake." Beornwyn watched with a frown etched on her face. She knew Éomer's pain, and she wanted nothing more than to comfort him, but it was not the time. After a few breath stealing moments and much to Beornwyn's amazement, Éowyn took a slow deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked at her brother with a tired and weak smile and Éomer chuckled as he raised his hand to her face. Éowyn's smile remained on her face as her eyes closed once more and panic filled Éomer. "Éowyn?" he asked but Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder.

"She is all right," he assured him and Éomer looked up at Aragorn. "She is fine, Éomer, she only sleeps peacefully now. Her body is weak, and sleep will help her recover; and some sleep will do you good as well." Aragorn took his hand off Éomer's shoulder and the fair haired man sighed as he looked down at his sister again. Aragorn looked to Beornwyn and smiled. She gave him a small smile before she bowed her head slightly. "Will you see to it that he takes rest, Beornwyn?" he asked and she nodded. "The citadel is open to the Lords of Edoras, simply journey up one level and speak to a maid within the hall. You will be directed where to go." Beornwyn nodded her head and Aragorn seemed to study her for a moment. "I will not ask how it is you came to Minas Tirith, but I am glad to see you."

"And I am glad to see you well, my lord," she said honestly and Aragorn bowed his head before he moved off to help the healers with more wounded. Beornwyn moved over to Éomer and put her fingers just under his chin and turned his face so he was looking at her. "Come, Éomer, Lord Aragorn is right. Sleep will help." Éomer let go of Éowyn's hand and stood with her, taking her hand into his.

Silently, they left the bustling hall and walked outside. Beornwyn did not know what to say as they walked to the upper level, but Éomer did not seem to mind; so, she remained silent. Soon, they reached their destination and were brought to a chamber for Éomer to rest and Beornwyn was given a chamber down the hall from his.

"Come on, Éomer," she said softly as she led him into his chamber. A small fire was already burning, but the light in the room was limited. So, Beornwyn found several candles about the room and lit them. "Remove your armor while I find you some water." Beornwyn walked over to the wash table and was glad to find the pitcher full of room temperature water. She poured some into the basin and wet a cloth she found in the drawer of the table. Turning she looked at Éomer and sighed when she saw that he had 

only removed his arm guards. "Éomer," she said softly, placing the cloth back into the basin and she walked over to him.

"I thought I had lost her, Beornwyn," Éomer said softly when he settled his hazel eyes onto her blue. "First, I found my uncle among the slain and then I found my sister nearly lifeless on the soiled earth not far from him."

"But she lives, Éomer," she said softly taking his face into her hands. "She lives and breathes in the House of Healing below us. Lord Aragorn and the healers will ensure that she is well taken care of. _I_ will make sure she is well taken care of." He sighed and nodded his head as he raised his hands to her wrists and pulled her hands from his face. "Now, remove your armor." She slipped her hands from his and once again moved over to the wash table. She readied the washcloth once more and walked over to Éomer, who had finally removed his heavy armor and settled it at the foot of the large bed next to a bench.

"Sit," she whispered as she gestured to the bench and he slowly did as she said. Beornwyn washed his face, ridding his skin of the sweat, soot, and dried blood that had settled on his skin. She kept her eyes on her task, but Éomer's eyes were settled on her and only her. 

"Was Éowyn the only reason you made the journey to Minas Tirith, Beornwyn?" he asked her when she walked away to rinse the cloth and she looked over her shoulder at him as she wrung it out.

"She was the main reason," Beornwyn said as she turned and walked back to him. "However, during the journey to the White City I found myself thinking of many things. Thinking of what I might have found upon my arrival; of what . . . of what I might have lost." He grasped her wrists and she looked up from his neck and met his eyes.

"I told you that I am too stubborn to perish in battle," he whispered and Beornwyn smiled a small, bitter smile. "You doubt me?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Never," she whispered. "I never doubt you only what fate has planned for you." He sighed quietly and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her waist and settling his head against her chest. Surprised by his sudden action, it took her a moment to return his embrace. She tossed the cloth onto the bench next to him and settled one arm around his upper shoulders and her other hand on the back of his head. Sighing, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "You must rest now, Éomer. You'll be of no use to anyone at the dawn if you do not rest, and there is much to be done."

"Stay with me," he said as he lifted his head and looked at her. Her heart raced and she swallowed the sudden lump that blocked her voice from working. "I ask nothing more than for you to sleep next to me. Please, Beornwyn, I do not want to sleep alone."

"All right," she said softly. "You get into bed while I wash and ready myself." She stepped back slightly and Éomer stood, keeping his hands on her waist. Beornwyn smiled at him before she pulled herself from his grasp and walked over to the wash table. Her satchel that held her fresh dress and shift were still with Lightwind, so, she washed her face with another cloth and shook more of the soot from her dress as best she could. Slowly she unbound her hair and ran her fingers through the light brown waves before she once again plaited her long hair over her shoulder.

When she turned around, Éomer was already settled in the bed; however, his eyes were focused on her. She smiled at him before she walked about the room, blowing out the candles she had lit when they entered. Beornwyn then moved over to the bed, settling herself on top of the coverings, but close to Éomer.

"You will grow cold," he told her softly but she shook her head.

"I shall be fine," she said just as quietly. He moved and pulled at one of the folded linens at the foot of the bed and brought the soft cloth over her, covering her from the slight chill of the night before he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Her heart once again quickened at the feel of his breath against her forehead and skin as she settled herself against his chest.

"Take your own advice, Beornwyn, and sleep," he whispered before he placed a kiss upon her forehead. She tilted her head up and looked at him, smiling slightly. He could not stifle the sudden desire to feel her lips against his and he leaned down and captured her lips with his. Beornwyn responded hesitantly but returned his kiss easily. It did not last long, but long enough to leave her slightly breathless. "Good night," he whispered against her lips before he placed a chaste kiss upon them and settled his head down onto his pillow. Beornwyn sighed quietly and she rested her head against his chest.

"Good night," she whispered and for the first time since she left the encampment at Dunharrow she felt her exhaustion. Éomer laid there awake and listened carefully as her breathing even and slowed, signaling to him that she had fallen asleep. He sighed quietly as he held onto her, looking off into the darkness of the room.

He did not know why he asked her to stay with him, but he was glad he did. So much had happened in the span of twelve hours that her warmth was more than welcomed. His uncle was lost in battle, his sister was recovering from her injuries, and he escaped battle unharmed once more. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The room was quiet and Beornwyn's soft breathing slowly lulled the hardened warrior to sleep, content if only for a moment in time.

* * *

A rhythmic pounding was under Beornwyn's right ear as she slowly woke from a deep and fulfilling sleep; and she opened her eyes only to smile up at Éomer's sleeping face. Even when he was sleeping he looked tired, but she knew it was because the last day had been hard on him. She sighed quietly before she placed a small kiss upon his bearded chin and slipped from his arms and off the bed.

Being as quiet as possible, Beornwyn slid her boots back on her feet. The dawn had risen hours ago judging by the angle of the sunlight that filtered into the room and she wanted to check on Éowyn as soon as possible. Once again she walked over to the wash table and washed her face and unbound and re-plated her hair. She was dying for a proper bath, but there was no time for such a luxury. She looked at Éomer's still sleeping form as she tied off her braid and through it over her shoulder. Smiling she walked over to the edge of the bed and placed a feather soft kiss upon his cheek.

"I love you," she whispered in his ear and he stirred slightly, but did not wake. She kissed him once more before she slipped from the room and made her way down the corridor of the Citadel.

"There you are," a deep voice said from behind her and she turned around quickly to see Eothain walking towards her, with her satchel in hand. "I knocked on your door, but you were not there."

"No, I was not," Beornwyn said fighting against the blush that threatened her cheeks. "I have been up for some time and checked on Lord Éomer before I made my way to the House of Healing."

"Well, here is your satchel if you would like to change," he said giving her a small smile that made her feel as though her lie was very transparent. "The maid I spoke with this morning wished for me to tell you that they will be bringing you a tub and hot water to help you ready for the day." Beornwyn nodded as she pressed her satchel tight to her chest.

"Thank you, Eothain," she said before she walked past him and to the chamber she was assigned to the night before. The door had no more closed behind her when a soft knock sounded. She turned and opened it only to smile at the two young women that stood upon the other side.

"Good morning, my lady," a young woman whose dark black hair was partially covered by white cloth said with a smile. "We come with your wash tub and water for you."

"Oh, do come in," Beornwyn said and she opened the door further. It was then that Beornwyn realized that there were three others along with the two women, each carrying a large bucket of steaming water. "Can I help you?" Beornwyn asked as she sat her satchel upon the bed and watched as the women fussed about with the tub, placing it before the fire and securing a dressing screen to block her from prying eyes at the door.

"Nay, my lady," the first woman said. "We are more than capable." Soon, the tub was filled with the hot water and oils that filled the room with a vibrate and soft floral scent 

were added. "We shall return in an hour, my lady," she said as one of the other women placed thick soft looking linens on a small stool for Beornwyn to use to dry herself with.

"Thank you all most kindly," Beornwyn said and the first woman smiled as she bowed her head and the five women left Beornwyn alone. The steaming water was far too inviting for Beornwyn to refuse and within seconds Beornwyn lowered her soiled body into the water, relishing in the first decent bath in more than a week.

* * *

"I should chastise you for your foolishness," Beornwyn said as she sat next to Éowyn's bed just after midday, with her arms crossed over her chest. The blonde woman was far too tired to argue, but knew that her friend was right. "But alas I cannot," she said as she lowered her arms and took her friend's right hand into her own. "What were you thinking?" she asked her softly.

"I could not return to Edoras to wait for word on whether the war was lost or not," Éowyn said quietly. "I will not sit idly in a cage, Beornwyn."

"I know, but you could have died," Beornwyn said heatedly. "If it were not for Lord Aragorn's skill you may never had woke from the Black Breath placed upon you when you killed the Nazgul." Beornwyn had heard the healers talking that morning when she arrived in the House of Healing after her bath. Éowyn gave Beornwyn's hand an encouraging squeeze as she smiled a small, tired smile.

"It warms my heart to finally hear you speak to me as a friend," Éowyn said and Beornwyn smiled as she covered their joined hands with her other one. They shared a quiet laugh before heavy footfalls pulled their attention away from each other and to their approaching company.

"Éomer," Éowyn said happily and Beornwyn let go of Éowyn's hand so the other woman could reach out to her brother. Éomer was once again dressed in his armor and he smiled as he looked at his sister, his eyes flickering to Beornwyn for a fraction of a second before he took Éowyn's extended hand.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her as he settled next to her on the bed, still holding her hand.

"Tired, but much better," Éowyn answered truthfully. "How are you?"

"I shall be fine," he said heavily. "However, we took council this morning and in two days I leave with the unarmed Rohirrim and Gondorian soldiers to march upon the Black Gate of Mordor. It is what needs to be done."

"Then do be careful, my brother," Éowyn said, her sadness all too clear in her voice before she sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

"I shall call on you again when you are stronger, but before we ride," Éomer said as he let go of her hand and stood. He kissed her forehead and turned to leave, however, he glanced at Beornwyn once more and she sighed quietly as she watched him walk away.

"Rest, Éowyn, I will be back in just a moment," Beornwyn said as she stood and Éowyn smiled as Beornwyn rushed after Éomer before she closed her eyes and settled herself for a quick nap.

"Éomer!" Beornwyn called softly in the corridor and he came to a stop. She rushed over to him, and grasped his forearm. "What do you mean it is what needs to be done?" she asked him and he frowned before he glanced about and pulled her into a room off the corridor that was empty and private.

"There is more going on than you know, Beornwyn," he told her softly, raising his hand to her face.

"Our numbers are few and their numbers will be many. How can you stand here and tell me that there is more going on than I know when I know that you will probably not be coming back?" she asked her voice shaking and her hand wrapping around his wrist.

"I am King, now, Beornwyn, I must lead our people into battle," he told her softly as he wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes. "I looked for you in the Citadel after our council, but when I could not find you I knew you were with Éowyn. I had hoped to tell you privately."

"And I hope that you continue to be too stubborn to perish in battle," she said in a whisper. "I grow tired of being left behind." He sighed before he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I have much to do, but take dinner with me in my chamber tonight," he said quietly. "I wish to steal one more moment with you." She nodded against his head and he kissed her chastely. "Tonight then," he said as he pulled back and let her slip from his grasp.

"Tonight."


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12

"Where are you?" Éowyn asked as she finished her evening meal with Beornwyn sitting at her side slowly chewing at the bread from her plate. Beornwyn looked at Éowyn with a frown.

"What?" Beornwyn asked confused after she swallowed her bread and Éowyn smiled. "I am sitting right here, just as I have been since I brought in your meal."

"That is not what I mean, and you know it," Éowyn said and Beornwyn sighed quietly. "You have not said more than twenty words the entire time we have eaten. What is it that is bothering you?"

"Nothing, I am just thinking," Beornwyn said.

"About a certain someone?" Éowyn asked, knowing her friend all too well. Beornwyn felt her cheeks flush as she put her plate on the tray along with Éowyn's. "You cannot lie to me for you are a terrible liar."

"What if he does not come back?" Beornwyn asked with her desperation clear in her eyes. Éowyn's teasing smile melted at her friend's distraught look. She shook her head and reached out with her right hand. Beornwyn quickly took her hand and Éowyn squeezed her hand tightly.

"You cannot doubt him, Beornwyn," Éowyn whispered.

"I do not doubt him," Beornwyn said quickly. "He is a strong and sure warrior, but we have lost so much. What if we are to lose him as well? What then?" Beornwyn paused and pulled her hand away from Éowyn's fidgeting her hands in her lap. "You will take rule of Rohan, the lone heir in Théoden's line."

"That will only be if the war is won." Éowyn just had to voice another one of Beornwyn's worries. During the day she explored the Citadel after she let Éowyn rest and her talk with Éomer. She heard many things as she walked, many things that made practically no sense to her about a hobbit, a friend of Merry and Pippin's, that held the fate of all of Middle Earth. So, she knew that if the hobbit failed in his task that their fate was doomed.

"And if it isn't?" she asked her blue eyes meeting Éowyn's.

"Do not think in such a way," Éowyn ordered. "You do not know what the outcome will be, nor do I. We do not have the answers we seek because there are none."

"I am just afraid," Beornwyn said softly, admitting her fears out loud to not only Éowyn but to herself.

"Then talk to him. They leave the day after tomorrow; it would be a shame if he rides off into battle and does not know where your heart lies."

"He already knows," Beornwyn admitted and Éowyn frowned. "I told him before they left the camp at Dunharrow."

"Then what are you doing here?" Éowyn asked. "You should be spending every moment you can with him before they ride. I know you regretted not spending more time with Theodred when you could, Beornwyn, do not make that same mistake again."

"We are to meet tonight," Beornwyn said. "We were to have dinner, but Eothain came to me earlier with a message that we would meet later because his duties were taking longer than he had hoped." Beornwyn raised her hands to her face before she rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I feel so melancholy," she said as she lowered her hands and gave Éowyn a small smile. Éowyn chuckled and shook her head.

"You are no more melancholy than the rest of us," Éowyn said. "However, I do think you should talk to him to settle your fear. He loves you, Beornwyn, and he knows you as well as I do. He'll see that something is wrong, and you'll not be able to deny him." Beornwyn sighed and nodded her head. "Let's speak of something else; there is no point in dwelling upon the unknown now."

"How is Merry? When I saw Pippin this morning he said that Merry was faring much better," Beornwyn said and Éowyn nodded.

"He is to be released from the House tomorrow," Éowyn asked. Beornwyn smiled and nodded her head, happy to hear that Merry was doing well. She looked at Éowyn but Éowyn's eyes moved behind Beornwyn for only a moment before she looked away and down at her bound hand, a soft color to her cheeks.

Beornwyn frowned and looked over her left shoulder only to see a man with dark hair standing near one of the pillars of the large room. He was looking away, ashamed at being caught it seemed, and Beornwyn felt her dreadful mood slip away and a smile make its way across her face.

"It seems you have captured the attention of a Gondorian solider," Beornwyn said in a whisper as she turned her eyes to Éowyn.

"Not now, Beornwyn," Éowyn said quickly, the color on her cheeks darkening and Beornwyn smirked. "You should go to the Citadel before it grows dark. Éomer will be looking for you." Beornwyn nodded and stood, picking up the tray that held their half eaten meals.

"Very well, but do not think that I will let you off so easily," Beornwyn said. "I will expect answers tomorrow during my visit." Éowyn rolled her eyes as she sighed, but Beornwyn walked away before her friend could say another word. She handed the tray to the nurse who had given it to her when she entered the House of Healing before she made her way to the Citadel.

She smiled as she passed the soldiers that stood just within the doors after she walked inside the Citadel and she silently walked through the main hall and down the corridors that would lead to Éomer's chamber. There was little doubt in her mind that he was still either in council or with his men, so, she decided to wait in his chamber for him to be finished with his duties. It did not take her long to reach her destination, and she knocked softly on the door just to be sure that he was not in. When she received no response, she opened the door and entered the room.

Just like the night before, there was a fire burning in the fireplace filling the room with a welcoming warmth but limited light. So, just as before Beornwyn lit several candles about the room filling the room with a soft glow. Sighing, she settled herself onto the sofa that rested near the fireplace. She drew her legs up under her, and rested her chin on her hand as she propped up her elbow on the arm of the sofa and stared into the burning fire.

As she sat there, her thoughts turned to her conversation with Éowyn and she bit her lip. Beornwyn knew Éowyn was right. There was no point in dwelling on questions that they did not have an answer to for they would only weigh down her already heavy heart. She decided then and there to put her uncertainty for the future behind her if only for that night. She would make the best of the evening with Éomer, for it may very well be the last chance she had.

* * *

A gentle touch raked across her cheek and she felt fingers slide through her bound hair. Sighing, Beornwyn opened her eyes only to see Éomer's face lit warmly by the firelight. "Hello," he said with a small smile and Beornwyn took a deep breath as she sat up from her resting position against the arm of the sofa. "How long have you been waiting here?" he asked and Beornwyn rubbed at her eyes and lowered her feet to the floor while he sat down on the sofa next to her. She glanced at the small table where a small candle rested and saw that the wax had barely burned down since she sat down.

"Not long," she said as she turned her eyes to him, realizing then that he was not in his armor but in a dark tunic and brown breeches. "Where is your armor?" she asked raising her hand to his left upper arm.

"I removed it long ago," he said and she slid her hand down his arm, taking his hand into hers. "It's a little uncomfortable to sit in endless councils dressed in full armor." Beornwyn smiled before she leaned in and rested her head against his shoulder. "What is bothering you?"

"I wish not to speak of it," she whispered before she raised her head and looked at him. He frowned when he saw the tears in her eyes and he let go of her hand, bringing both of his hands to her face and turned her head so she was looking directly at him.

"Tell me," he said softly and she sighed.

"It is nothing more than what we discussed this afternoon," she told him honestly. "I am just afraid of what the coming days will bring, but tonight I do not want to speak of it."

"Then we will not speak of it," he told her as he ran his warm thumbs across her cheeks. As she looked at him, she felt something inside of her break but she did not know what it was. He sighed and leaned into her, resting his forehead against hers. His hair was unbound and as he moved his hands to her shoulders the soft strands of his hair brushed against her cheeks. "You do not know what it means to me to have you here."

"You do not know what it means for me to be here," she whispered back. "I cannot image sitting in Edoras awaiting word on whether or not you would ever return."

"Instead you await word in Minas Tirith," he said and she sighed and pulled her head from his and looked at him. "I will come back, Beornwyn," he said heatedly before he raised his hand to her face once more. She sighed and shook her head and leaned into him, capturing his lips with hers. Éomer's hand moved from her face to her neck while his other settled on her waist. She pulled her lips from his, but she kept them hovering above his.

"You denied me that promise once before, Éomer," she whispered, her eyes open and looking into his darkened gaze. "Do not lay it before me now when my heart so wishes for it to be true."

"Beornwyn-," he started but she kissed him again, silencing whatever words he was about to speak. After only a moment she pulled away once more, however, she pulled back farther and met his gaze evenly.

"Do not promise me a tomorrow that may never be. Promise me tonight," she said her face flushing as the words left her mouth.

"What?" he asked her, his hands slipping from her body and taking her slightly trembling hands into his. "What do you mean?"

"Promise me tonight," she repeated. "Allow me a moment of happiness with the man I have come to love so much. Show me that happiness, Éomer, please," she pleaded and he frowned as the meaning of her words sank in.

"I cannot," he said, letting go of her hands he stood and shook his head. Beornwyn's already flushed face only darkened at his refusal and she looked down at her hands in her lap. "I will not," he said again and she glanced at him just as he kneeled before her, gently touching her chin and lifting her eyes to his. "I cannot take what is yours to give to your husband."

"If you do not return, there shall be no one to give it to," she said quietly. "I love you, Éomer, and I think . . . I think that I love you more than I ever loved Theodred, something that I never thought possible. I know that if you do not return . . . there _will not_ be another." Éomer sighed as he looked at her and as he lowered his hand from her face he shook his head.

"I love you, Beornwyn," he told her softly. "But I cannot share my bed with you in that way, not yet." Mortified by his refusal and even more so by the fact that she had offered herself in that way to begin with, she stood quickly. So quickly she nearly knocked Éomer back.

"I am sorry," she said as she raised her skirts slightly and ran from him and out the door.

"Beornwyn!" he exclaimed and made to follow her, but she did not yield to him. She ran down the corridor and into her chamber, closing the door firmly behind her. Éomer sighed as he looked at Beornwyn's door down the corridor from the archway of his own door. He did not mean to make her feel foolish, he only wanted her to know that he felt that he could not have her in such a way until she was his wife. He felt that that was only fair to her. Sighing once more, Éomer turned and walked back into his room. He would let her rest and speak with her after the dawn.

Beornwyn raised her hands to her flushed face as she walked through her fire lit room. She couldn't believe she practically threw herself onto Éomer's bed. She knew he was right to refuse her, but she was hurt all the same. Sighing, she threw herself onto her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep sounded wonderful, but she only stared off into the darkness for most of the night, her mind on everything but sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm so sorry that I I haven't updated for over two weeks. I had a bit of writers block and real life was a little overwhelming. Anyway, I hope you all aren't too angry with me and that you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13

A swift knocking on her door woke Beornwyn from the little sleep she did get that night, and she sat up with a start. Sighing, she ran her hand down her face and climbed from the bed. The knock sounded again and she sighed once more as she adjusted her skirts and ran her hands over her braid before she walked over to the door and opened it. Beornwyn gasped quietly when her blue eyes met Éomer's hazel and he walked into her room. He was already dressed in his heavy armor, but he walked as though it weighed nothing.

"I wish to explain my actions to you, Beornwyn," Éomer said quickly as he turned to look at her. Beornwyn slowly closed the door behind her and looked at him.

"There is no need to explain," she said quietly. "I acted a fool last eve and I only wish to forget the night ever happened." He walked over to her and placed his hands upon her upper arms. She met his gaze evenly, but did not speak.

"I did not mean to offend you in my refusal, Beornwyn," he told her gently and he watched as a deep flush made its way across her cheeks. "I want to explain."

"You do not have to," she managed but he shook his head.

"I would gladly have you, you know I would, for I have wanted nothing save for you for many years," he told her as he moved his left hand up her arm and rested it on her neck, his thumb running across her jaw line. "But I do not want that moment to be during such uncertainty. I want you to be my wife and truly mine before we commit ourselves in such a way."

"I will gladly be your wife, Éomer, but what if you do not return to stake your claim?" she asked. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him. Éomer sighed and slowly wrapped his arms around her trembling body. "I have been so lost, Éomer. So consumed in these dark times by worry and sadness," she whispered. His armor was hard and she was rather uncomfortable pressed so tightly against it, but she would not let go of him.

"It shall be better, you will see," he whispered into her hair and she let out a quiet sob as her face pressed against his armor. "I cannot bear it when you cry, please, Beornwyn." He ran his hands up and down her back to try and sooth her. She raised her head and looked up at him, her eyes heavy from her tears and lack of rest. As he looked down at her, his own thoughts turned dark. What if her worries came true? What if he was lost in the battle ahead? She would be left with nothing but her memories and she truly would be alone.

"I do not want to lose you," she confessed. "I have lost all that I love; I do not think I could bare it if I lost you as well." He shook his head as he looked at her. She could see he understood how she felt and the pain she saw in his eyes was clear. He was hurting as much, if not more than she was; but he was far better at hiding it than she was. "I love you, Éomer," she said quietly as her tears slowly stopped falling.

"And I love you, Beornwyn," he told her softly. He kissed the top of her head and took a deep breath of her. He would come back. He would come back for her if for nothing else. "I will come back to you, Beornwyn," he said fiercely before he wrapped his arms around her and embraced her tightly. "I swear to you, I will come back." Beornwyn sniffed hard and looked up at him.

"And I will wait for you, Éomer," she told him. "I will hold you to that promise." She forced a smile at him before she once again allowed him to wrap her in his arms. Éomer sighed quietly and closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid this will be our parting," he said quietly. She raised her head and looked at him.

"Already?" she asked and he smiled sadly at her as his hand once again found her face. "You do not leave until dawn tomorrow." He sighed quietly and rested his forehead against hers.

"And my day will be spent ensuring we have supplies for the journey and the number of men able and well enough to face battle." Beornwyn closed her eyes and took a slow deep breath willing away more tears that threatened to fall. He sighed again before he slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his. Beornwyn wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto him as tightly as she could. She didn't want their moment to end, but Éomer ended their kiss and gripped her waist tightly and she looked at him. She could see the words in his eyes and she shook her head.

"Do not say good bye," she whispered. "Until later, Éomer, until later." Her voice shook and one stubborn tear rolled down her cheek. He wiped it away as he nodded.

"Until later, Beornwyn," he said before he kissed her chastely and pulled away from her. "I love you."

"And I you," she whispered and with that he left her. She took a deep trembling breath before she covered her mouth with her hand. She successfully held her sobs at bay and she closed her eyes tightly praying as hard as she could that Éomer would return and that the journey the men of Rohan and Gondor faced would be successful.

* * *

Three days passed since the men rode and marched off to Mordor and Beornwyn found herself completely and utterly alone. Éowyn had taken to spending her time with the Gondorian solider; who Beornwyn learned was Lord Faramir the son of the Steward and now the acting Steward. Beornwyn could not blame her for the man was very handsome, well versed, and kind; as she learned when she joined them for a meals over the course of the days.

Beornwyn knew that she was more than welcome to join them during their long conversations, but she felt that she was intruding and her thoughts were far too dark to dampen the happiness she finally saw in her friend's eyes. Even when Beornwyn saw Éowyn's infatuation with Aragorn, she had not seen the light she now saw in Éowyn's eyes when she spoke of Faramir or was in the dark haired man presence. She was happy and Beornwyn would never dream of causing the long deserved happiness to be taken from her.

Smoothing out the dark gray dress she was given to wear while her things were cleaned, she walked over to the archway that led out to the small balcony that was off her room. Taking a deep breath she looked off to the east and the bright orange glow that filled the sky over the mountains in the distance. Mordor lied just beyond the mountains its fires filled the darkened sky. Standing there her thoughts once again turned to Éomer and she wondered just what he was doing that very moment; was he already at the gates, was he already in the heat of battle, or was he even alive?

* * *

Éomer stood before his men, next to Legolas and Gimli and near Gandalf as the orcs and dark creatures of Mordor flooded from the gates before them. The men stepped back and Aragorn rode on top Brego in front of them. Éomer's attention was taken from the charging army to the other man.

"Hold your ground! Hold your ground! Sons of Gondor, of Rohan! My brothers!" Aragorn called out and Éomer took a deep breath. "I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me! A day may come when the courage of men fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship. But it is not this day. An hour of wolves and shattered shields, when the age of men comes crashing down. But it is not this day! This day we fight! By all that you hold dear on this good Earth. I bid you stand, Men of the West!"

The men around him drew their swords, even Merry and Pippin joined the men as they too drew their weapons. Éomer slowly pulled his blade from the sheath at his side. Just as Aragorn said, he would stand with those he considered his friends, his brothers, and he would fight. He would fight not only for the peoples of Middle Earth or the people of Rohan; but for the light brown haired woman that waited for his return in the White City.

* * *

Beornwyn didn't know how long she stood there, just watching the eastern sky, but when she turned to go into her room a sudden thunderous noise sounded from behind her. Quickly, she spun around, her long braid swinging over her shoulder as she gripped the stone railing. The eastern sky was bright as the orange light seemed to consume the shadows before the light faded and only a faded and dim orange glow took its place.

Her mind was running a million different ways, but she took a deep breath and raised her skirts slightly before she ran from her room and down the corridors of the Citadel. She left the royal home and quickly charged down to the sixth level and to the House of Healing. She had to speak to Faramir for he would not lie to her. He would answer her questions truthfully.

"My lady!" a healer shouted at her as she nearly knocked the older woman to the ground. Beornwyn called back an apology but she did not stop.

"Lord Faramir!" she called as she ran into the garden, where she knew she would find Faramir and Éowyn. The man and woman turned and looked at her. Their attention had been to the east and she took deep breaths to calm her breathing. Éowyn looked just as alarmed as Beornwyn felt, and Beornwyn hadn't the slightest clue why she chose to run to him; but he seemed like the most logical choice. "Did you see it?" she asked as she walked over to them and Éowyn moved to Beornwyn's side taking her by the arm with her good arm.

"Aye, we did," he said softly as he looked back at the dim glow of the light.

"Has anything like that happened before?" she asked willing her heart to stop pounding so hard, but failing.

"Never," he said and he looked at her and at Éowyn before he settled his eyes on Beornwyn. "I know not what it means."

"Perhaps it is victory," Éowyn said her voice betraying her doubt.

"Victory for whom?" Beornwyn asked as she looked at her friend and Éowyn shook her head.

"The shadow does not seem as dark," Faramir said. "News will come, but we must be patient."

"Patient?" Beornwyn asked. "How patient must one be when the lives of so many are at risk?" she asked. "You have lost greatly, we have lost greatly; why should we be patient when everything we hold dear is unclear?"

"Because it will help ease your troubled heart," Faramir told her gently, taking her arm from Éowyn and holding onto her hands. "Do not think that we have been blind." Beornwyn frowned and looked at Éowyn who looked at her with worry etched across her fair face. "I know much of you, Lady Beornwyn," he said and once more Beornwyn looked at him. "Lady Éowyn has spoken so highly of you, and she speaks of her fear for you."

"Fear for me?" she asked and looked at Éowyn again.

"You lock yourself away, secluding yourself from those that love you," Éowyn said moving closer to the pair. Faramir continued to hold her hands and Beornwyn looked up at him.

"In times like these, Lady Beornwyn, you should not be alone," he told her.

"I do not wish to be burden upon either of you," she said pulling her hands from his. "My thoughts have been dark as of late and yours have been ones of happiness," she continued as she looked at Éowyn once more. "I do not have the heart to diminish them."

"You would not diminish my happiness, Beornwyn," Éowyn told her with a smile. Beornwyn smiled sadly at her friend before her eyes turned towards the east. Faramir looked at Éowyn, but she was also looking out east, standing next to Beornwyn with her hand on Beornwyn's arm. He knew how much she cared about Beornwyn and it pained him to see the other woman clouded with worry.

Éowyn did indeed tell him many things about Beornwyn. How she lost her father, then he r mother before she recently lost her brother and her betrothed, Theodred; Éowyn's cousin and Prince of Rohan. However, Éowyn also told him of the joyful times they shared together.

"Let us wait for news together," Faramir said and the two of them looked at him. "It will seem like less time if we are busy together." Beornwyn looked at Éowyn and her friend nodded her head, her smile still on her face. Beornwyn forced a smile and a curt nod when she looked at Faramir. "Very well, let's walk shall we?" He held out both arms and Éowyn laughed quietly before she laced her right arm with his left. Faramir looked at Beornwyn expectantly and slowly Beornwyn laced her arm with his before he led them from the garden. However, Beornwyn's mind was everywhere but with the company she kept.

* * *

Beornwyn was sitting with Faramir and Éowyn in the small sitting room in the House of Healing. They were enjoying a very late evening meal, chatting quietly about small things and Beornwyn surprised Faramir, Éowyn, and even herself when she laughed loudly at Faramir's tale from when he was young and he and his brother caused mischief throughout the Citadel. She covered her mouth to stifle her laugh and she cleared her throat when it subsided.

"I am sorry," she said a smile still on her face. Faramir chuckled and shook his head as he glanced at Éowyn, who was smiling brightly as she looked at Beornwyn.

"Do not be so," he told her. "It is good to hear such cheer come from you, my lady." Beornwyn blushed slightly and looked down at her plate before her. Faramir opened his mouth to speak again when an urgent knock sounded on the door and the large wooden door swung open.

"Forgive me for interrupting my lord, but urgent news has just arrived," the guard that stood in the doorway said. Faramir frowned as he stood from his seat and Beornwyn shifted so she could look behind her and at the man. Éowyn also shifted in her seat and looked on anxiously.

"What is it?" Faramir asked but the guard simply stepped aside and Gandalf stepped into the room. "Gandalf," Faramir said voicing all their shock at seeing the White Wizard. He smiled, but his smile was tired and heavy with such emotion that Beornwyn stood from her seat her hands clasped tightly in front of her.

"Victory belongs to men," Gandalf said and Beornwyn gasped, bringing her hands to her lips. Forgetting that there were others in the room, Beornwyn walked over to Gandalf tears brimming in her eyes. Gandalf looked down at her, his tired smile still on his lips.

"Gandalf, please tell me . . .," she trailed off her hands pressed to her chest.

"Éomer lives, Beornwyn, and he is anxious to return," Gandalf told her and she let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob as happy tears fell from her eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

I am so very sorry for the long wait. I ran into a bit of writers block. I don't think this is my best chapter, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

Two days after Gandalf's arrival the city was buzzing with excitement, not only because the dark lord was finally vanquished but because a King would be crowned in Gondor after thousands of years. It was no surprise to Beornwyn that Lord Aragorn was the heir to the throne of Gondor. Even though he appeared to be as far from a King as a man could be, his air and leadership told a different story. While those in the city were anxious for the return of the soldiers and men, Beornwyn was anxious for only one man's return.

Beornwyn was busy in her chamber readying herself for when Éomer arrived. He was due to arrive before nightfall, as a messenger rode ahead of the small party of men that included Aragorn, Éomer, Gimli, Legolas, Merry, and Pippin. The remaining soldiers were tending to the wounded before they made the journey back to the city.

She bathed, dried and brushed out her hair, and quickly dressed in one of her own dresses that the maids had kindly returned to her. She looked at her reflection in the looking glass and took a deep breath, trying to still the nerves that suddenly settled in her stomach. As she stood there looking at herself in the dimming light, a knock on her door made her jump. Sighing, she quickly walked over to the door and opened it only to see a smiling Eothain.

"Eothain!" she exclaimed happily before she stepped out into the corridor and embraced the man tightly. "I am so happy to see you well," she said as she pulled away and looked up at him.

"Though you are happy to see me, I know there is one other that will make you happier," he said and Beornwyn's heart stilled. "He is in the main hall with-," Beornwyn did not wait for him to continue for she raised her skirts slightly and rushed down the corridor. "-the others," Eothain finished quietly to himself before he chuckled and shook his head. He pulled her door closed before he sighed and made his way down the hall. "So much for escorting her," he whispered and continued on.

Beornwyn could hear them talking as she neared the main hall and she came to a sudden stop next to one of the many pillars of the great room. There standing and talking with Aragorn and Gandalf was Éomer. Still dressed in his armor, his back was to her and she found that she was having a hard time holding back her happy tears. However, her presence didn't go unnoticed. Legolas, with a smile on his face, stepped toward the trio and said something quietly to Éomer, who turned around and smiled at Beornwyn. She laughed softly before she charged over to him and launched herself in his arms.

The force of her rushing against him made him stumble back a bit, but he easily caught his footing and wrapped his free arm around her, holding her firmly against him. She let her tears fall as she held onto him like her life depended upon him. Éomer heard the others chuckle softly, but they said nothing before they moved off ending their discussion for the night. Aragorn had two hobbits to check on in the House of Healing and the others went with him.

"Beornwyn, I must breathe," he teased and she let go of him and settled herself onto the floor, but she did not move from his arms. She smiled a teary smile up at him and he removed his hand from her waist and wiped at her tears. "You weep at our parting and weep at my return," he said softly.

"Before they were tears of sadness, but now they are tears of pure joy," she said after finally getting control of her voice. He smiled and when he lowered his hand from her face Beornwyn raised her hands to his and pulled his lips down to hers. She kissed him deeply and Éomer's hand gripped her waist while he returned her kiss. Slowly, she ended the kiss and sighed when he rested his forehead against hers. "Oh, Éomer," she whispered before she sniffed away her tears.

"Shh," he whispered as he pushed her hair from her face and raised his head while he looked down at her. "You look tired." She laughed quietly and shook her head. There he was back from facing certain death and telling her that she looked tired.

"I've spent the better part of the afternoon readying to see you and you tell me I look tired," she said.

"Beautiful, but tired," he corrected and Beornwyn smiled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "I can go to the kitchens and get you something." She looked around and realized that they were alone.

"I am not hungry," he said and he let his hand slip from her arm and took her hand into his. "I do, however, wish to change from my armor."

"You do not have to take counsel tonight?" she asked with a tilt of her head. He smiled and shook his head.

"Not tonight and not tomorrow," Éomer said. "The Lords of Gondor and Rohan are having a much deserved rest before the soldiers return to the city." Beornwyn smiled at him as she nodded her head.

"All of you deserve more than a day's rest, but I am glad you are finally taking time away from duty," she said quietly. Éomer raised her hand to his lips and gently kissed the inside of her wrist. Beornwyn blushed, but continued to smile at him.

"Will you walk with me to my chamber so I can change and then we can enjoy the evening together?" he asked and she nodded. "Good," he said quietly before he laced her arm with his and led her back down the corridor she had just came from.

* * *

Beornwyn had not felt as happy as she was that very moment for a very, very long time. She could not stop smiling as Éomer walked her around the Citadel and then out into the courtyard that housed a small garden. The moon was shining brightly down on the city and Beornwyn shivered slightly as a soft breeze wrapped around them. "Is it too cold for you?" he asked and she looked up at him.

"No," she said stilling smiling before she leaned him and rested her head against his shoulder. "I am fine." Éomer smiled and put his arm around her before he placed a kiss in her hair.

"In four weeks we will return to Rohan, Beornwyn," he said quietly and she lifted her head slightly and looked up at him. "We will lay my uncle to rest with a proper burial and I will take my place upon the throne. There is much to be done in Rohan. Villages rebuilt, crops re-sown, and our people assured that the darkness that consumed our lands for so long is gone once and for all."

"And you will show them that, Éomer," she said as she turned so she was facing him. He put his hands on her waist while she rested her hands on his elbows. "You will lead our people into happy days, I know you will." Éomer pulled her closer and she moved her hands up his arms resting them near his shoulders.

"Will I lead them with you at my side?" he asked and Beornwyn smiled.

"I thought I told you that I would gladly be your wife, Éomer, that is if you will still have me," she said and Éomer chuckled before he leaned down and kissed her deeply. Beornwyn's smile grew as she heatedly returned his kiss and moved her hands up to his neck and hair, lacing his golden locks in between her fingers. He was the first to pull away and she breathed in deeply while he caught his breath. "Shall I take that as a yes?" she asked and Éomer nodded before he kissed her chastely. He pulled away, forcing her hands down his body and he quickly took her hands into his.

"Yes, Beornwyn," he said with a smile and she laughed quietly before she yawned tucking her face into her shoulder to cover her yawn. "Come on, let's get you to bed." She sighed as she laced her arm with his and allowed him to lead her down the corridor towards her room. Their walk was short and soon Beornwyn found herself standing outside her chamber door with Éomer, but she did not want him to go.

"I do not want you to go, stay with me," she whispered. "At least for a little while longer," she added and Éomer smiled as he pushed her hair from the side of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"For a little while," he added and she smiled before she pulled him into her chamber. Her bed was turned down and a fire burned brightly once more in the fireplace warding off the chill of the evening air and filling the room with a dim soft orange glow. She laughed and spun around the room, sending her light brown hair over her right shoulder when she stopped and looked at Éomer. "You are acting as though you are a child again," he said a smile on his face. Beornwyn laughed as she held out her hands to him.

"I am just happy, that is all," she said as he took her hands into his. "You are well and safe once more; and it seems as though my love is not a curse on men."

"Your love has never been a curse, Beornwyn," he said while he pulled her closer. "I do not know what makes me happier," he said quietly as he looked down at her fair face and she tilted her head to the side curious to know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I do not know if I happier that this war is over or if I am happier that I have you," he told her before he kissed her forehead. Beornwyn laughed quietly when he pulled his lips away.

"Be happy because of both. I know I am," she said. She raised her hands to his face and ran her fingers along his beard and her thumbs across his cheeks. "I love you," she whispered. He smiled and kissed her once more, but instead of on her forehead he kissed her upon the lips. The passion in their kiss grew. Éomer's hands were moving swiftly up and down her back, caressing her and holding her firmly against his chest. She felt lightheaded as they kissed and her knees went week, but he did not let her fall. As she stood there with him she felt her dress loosen around her.

She didn't pull away, the heat of his hands against her back and thin shift felt amazing, but Éomer pulled away breathing heavily and looking at her with dark hazel eyes. Beornwyn stood still in his arms as she watched the battle brewing in darkened eyes. He seemed just as surprised as she did when he realized that he had unbound the back of her dress, and now he seemed to be fighting something within his mind before he finally spoke.

"Would you think ill of me if I withdrew my earlier refusal?" he asked his voice deep and quiet. Beornwyn's stomach fluttered at the dark color his eyes took as he looked down at her. She shook her head in the negative and he sighed heavily. "I cannot fight this any longer," he said before he moved his right hand to her face and once again claimed her lips. She whimpered against the force, but gladly allowed him to have his way. She stumbled back, but he held her to him tightly.

He spun her around and walked her backwards, never breaking the kiss they shared. Soon, she landed against the door to her chamber with a soft thud that she hoped went unnoticed by any maids or guards passing in the corridor. She felt one of his hands leave her, but when she heard the bolt slide into place locking the door she knew why.

Éomer pulled his lips from her and looked down at her and she smiled up at him. She was beyond nervous, but she would not show it. She loved him. She wanted him and he wanted her. He raised his hands to her face and gently ran his hands down her skin. A part of him knew that he should stop what he was beginning, but he couldn't. Every battle he fought in, he fought for her. Even when she thought of him as no more than a friend, he fought for her and her alone. She was finally his and when they reached Rohan she would be his wife.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered and her smile remained on her face. He slid his hands from her face and took her hands into his. He pulled her away from the door and settled her onto the bed. She shifted to rest on the bed on her knees, making her eyes even with his. She looked at him and he smiled before he kissed her slowly. Beornwyn tugged at his tunic and he broke their kiss only long enough to rid himself of the dark green fabric. She slid her hands up his chest and his heart raced when he felt her trembling fingers dance across his bare skin.

"Éomer," she whispered before she raised her hands and pulled his face to her, capturing his lips once more in a heated kiss. He breathed in deeply through his nose and gripped at her waist and the loose fabric of her dress. Beornwyn moved her hands to his hair and pulled his long hair free of its binding and tossed the small piece of leather onto the floor near his tunic as she continued to kiss him. "I love you," she managed when she pulled her lips from his.

"And I you, Beornwyn," he said as he pulled at her dress, "for so very long." Beornwyn smiled as happy tears threatened to fall, but she held them back. All that mattered at that moment was him, and that night all she knew was his love for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**PLEASE READ: **I am so very, very sorry that I have been MIA for a long time. I was trying to work out how this chapter was going to go and I ran into more walls than I would have liked. I sort of like how it came out, but I don't know if you guys will. I think this shall be my last story for a little bit. Life has just been a little too crazy for me to actually sit down and get anything decent down on paper, so, I am hoping that I won't be away for too long. If you miss me too much; I'm doubting you will, but if you do PM me and I'll let you know if I'm anywhere close to anything new. Thank you so much for being patient with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with Lord of the Rings.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 15

It had been over twenty years since the night Éomer returned from the Black Gates of Mordor to Minas Tirith and fifteen years since his world came shattering down around him. Éomer stood in his study looking out the open shutters of the window, his eyes staring blankly at the mountains before he slowly closed his eyes.

_

* * *

_

Beornwyn's screams rippled through the Golden Hall and their three year old son, Eldonor, gripped Éomer's hand tightly. "Papa, mama all right?" he asked as he turned his light eyes up to him. Éomer looked down at his son and forced a smile as he kneeled down in front of him.

"_She's all right she is just bringing your little brother or sister into the world," Éomer said and Eldonor nodded, his gold hair bouncing slightly, but he didn't look convinced. Éomer looked at the maid that stood behind him. She nodded and quickly guided Eldonor from the corridor outside the healing chamber and through the hall. Éomer knew something was not right. He opened the door and entered the room only to have the heavy smell of blood fill his senses._

"_Éomer King," a surprised voice said and he looked up just as a young healer walked from around the screen holding blood soaked cloths. "You should not be here."_

"_How is my wife?" he asked and she hesitated as the cries a baby echoed in the room. Éomer smiled and strode forward walking around her to see two women tending to the crying baby and the midwife and three other women fussing over Beornwyn and talking urgently and too fast for him to catch. "Beornwyn?" he asked and when the women stopped talking and looked at him the expressions on their faces did not ease his slight panic._

_He walked forward slipping slightly on the blood that coated the floor. There was too much blood. Far too much and he took Beornwyn's hand. Her eyes seemed unfocused and distant and she barely wrapped her fingers around his. The midwife and the women started working on her and she turned her dulling eyes up to him._

"_A son . . .another son," she said with a weak smile. "I . . . I am . . . so tired." Her eyes slowly closed as she let out a heavy breath._

"_What is happening?" he asked as he looked at the midwife and she looked at him with a grave expression._

"_She has lost too much blood, my lord," she said. "We cannot stop it, even now. She is dying." Éomer's body shook as his grip tightened on her hand._

"_Beornwyn, do not dare leave me," he said heatedly and she opened her eyes slowly. "Do not," he demanded as tears welled in his eyes. He could not lose her. He had only had her for such a short time. Fate would not be so cruel as to take her from him._

"_I . . . love . . . you," she breathed before her eyes went dark and a slow breath slipped from her lips._

"_No," he said as he let go of her hand and grabbed her shoulders. "No! Beornwyn!" he cried as he scooped her up into his arms, but her arms fell limp at her sides and her head lulled back. "No!" he shouted as he cried. His sobs echoed off the walls and with tears in their own eyes the healers and the midwife took the new prince and left the King to grieve. He clutched her tight to her chest and rocked as a pain unlike anything he had ever felt consumed him._

* * *

A knock on the door brought Éomer from the dark memory and he opened his eyes, wiped at his tears, and turned to the door. "Enter," he called as he walked towards his desk. A tall young man of eighteen summers entered the room, dressed in his fine wears and sword belted at his side. His light brown hair was pulled back and tied by a leather tie at the base of his neck. His features were strong and handsome; his light eyes a mirror of ones Éomer looked into many years ago. Eldonor may have grown into looks similar to Éomer's but his eyes were purely his mother's.

"Father, we are waiting for you," Eldonor said slowly, his voice even deeper than Éomer's.

"Is your brother ready?" Éomer asked and Eldonor nodded. Éodor turned fifteen that day and even though Éomer dreaded the day, he celebrated the birth of his youngest son with dinner and a reading from the journal Beornwyn began keeping when she found out she was pregnant with Eldonor. He could not blame Éodor for Beornwyn's death; he came to realize that her death could not have been stopped. Taking a deep breath, Éomer picked up the warm leather book from his desk and walked with his eldest son from his study into the main hall.

Éowyn, Faramir, and their two sons and daughter made the journey from Ithlien and were sitting with Éodor at the table when Eldonor and Éomer walked into the main hall. Éowyn smiled at her brother when she saw him and he forced one in return before he looked to his son. Meek and mild were the two best words to describe Éodor. Though he was just as handsome and similar in looks as his brother, Éodor's personality was almost exactly like Beornwyn. He could be determined and stubborn, but he wasn't a fighter. He was a scholar and he would be traveling with Éowyn and Faramir to Ithlien in two weeks to study and learn things he would never be able to learn in Rohan.

"It is time to eat and celebrate," Éomer said with a smile as Éodor looked at him, smiling at his father. "It is a joyous day today, my son," he said as he put his hand on Éodor's shoulder when he came to a stop next to him. "There is no reason to be glum," he added when he saw the hesitation in his son's eyes.

"I am not glum, father, merely uncertain," Éodor said and Éomer frowned as he lowered his hand and took a seat with Eldonor doing the same.

"Uncertain about what, Éodor?" Eldonor asked.

"My journey to Ithlien, leaving you and father for a time," Éodor admitted.

"We will be fine, my son," Éomer said. "Besides, it is time that you take your uncle and aunt up on their offer. Plus, the raven haired girls of Gondor hearts will flutter at seeing one of the Rohirrim Prince." Everyone chuckled and Éodor blushed, but a smile was upon his face all the same.

Dinner progressed without incident and tales were told of the years past and what the future would bring and as they ended their meal, Éomer picked up the leather book he had placed in his lap and held onto with great care. He raised the book for everyone to see and the conversation quieted.

"I think it fitting that this be the last time we read aloud from this journal," Éomer said slowly. "So the last passage shall be a fine way to end it." Éowyn looked closely at her brother and took Faramir's hand into hers. The last fifteen years had been hard on her brother, but he raised his sons well and never took another wife after Beornwyn's passing. Most if not all of Rohan expected him to remarry seeing as he had two young children and their union had been short. However, Éowyn knew that Éomer would never remarry. He loved Beornwyn for too long his whole heart belonged to the woman who was long gone.

"_He is moving about more today,"_ Éomer read from the book, reveling in Beornwyn's neat hand. _"Yes, I am still certain our second child is a boy. Éomer believes the baby to be a girl, but I know we are to have another son. Eru help me should he be anything like Eldonor as he grows. The child is only three and yet he has thousands of questions and he rather enjoys getting into things he knows better than to get into."_ Éomer paused and Eldonor's light chuckle and smiled himself before he continued. _"Even though he may make my heart still when he jumps from the tables in the main hall before I can stop him, I would not change a thing about him. I love him and Éomer dearly and I know I will love our second child just as greatly._

"_He will be coming soon, of that I am certain. I've had a slight pain in my lower back since this morning and I think that is why he is moving so much today. He is readying to enter the world. The world that is now beautiful and free of the darkness that had consumed us for so long. As my children grow, I will do my best to ensure that they understand the sacrifices made by those who lost their lives._

"_That they know of their Great Uncle who marched with his men to help rid the lands of the darkness that covered it only to lose his life in the process. Of their Aunt who faced death without fear and of their father . . . their father who fought just as hard and just as bravely as any. I want them to know that life should not be taken for granted. That every second given to you is a gift for it can be taken away in an instant,"_ Éomer's voice broke slightly but he cleared his throat and continued. _"I have lived the last five years of my life to the fullest and never in my twenty-eight summers have I been happier. I only hope that I can teach them that."_

Éomer ran his fingers over the page and closed the book before he took a deep breath and looked between his sons. Eldonor remembered very little of his mother and Éodor knew nothing of Beornwyn safe for the passages Éomer read to him and the stories Éowyn told him.

"Remember her words, my sons," Éomer said deeply. "She was wise beyond anyone I knew even though she thought otherwise." Éomer turned his tear lined eyes to Éodor who looked at him with a small smile. Slowly, Éomer handed the book to Éodor who took it with a frown. "Take this, keep it with great care, and share it with you brother."

"What about you father?" Éodor asked.

"I have all the memories I need, Éodor," Éomer said before he raised his hand to his temple. "I have them here, and here," he finished and moved his hand down to his heart. He squeezed Éodor's shoulder and then patted Eldonor's before he walked from the hall. It was growing dark, but he wanted to visit his wife before the sun completely left the sky. He had to tell her loved her one more time.

**The End**


End file.
